What The Future Holds Between Us
by GoodGurl
Summary: Chapter 9's HERE! A twisted fate bring two people together in a battle to save the one innocent child from the hatred of the world around them. What will their future bring between them? Will there be death? Mayhem? Or just a little romance? Please rr!
1. Escape From Hunters

Author's note: please bare with me here, this is my first story so please no flames or anything like that! Jest give me something nice. thanks! Anyway, this is a vahn/noa fic am sure all of you will love! Oh, for the record, i jest dont like mei! Well, here it is!  
  
What The Future Holds Between Us  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Escape From Hunters   
  
  
The sound of the cricket interrupted her thoughts. Everything around her was quiet and the only thing that surrounded her was the darkness. Light was nowhere to be seen. She cradled the baby in her arms, calming his cries into a sweet serenity, but all she could ever give him was comfort and love, not shelter nor food. She had to travel for weeks to get pass Biron Monastery towards Jeremi. She found it safe to live there, since it was far away from the pain she felt when she saw him with the girl he was meant to be with. She knew he loved her and she knew she loved him, but she didn't want to destroy their relationship, since it has grown when they were in their childhood. Mei's love was more stronger than hers, since Vahn was not with her. Noa wanted to tell him she loved him more than just a friend who traveled with her and helped her save the planet from her brother's misguided deeds, but she didn't know anything about love, so she kept it all to myself. She missed Terra. Since Seru-Kai died, Terra and the other Ra-Seru died with it, along with the other Seru monsters that engulfed the planet. Somehow, during her travels with Vahn and Gala and their Ra-Seru companions, she has grown more powerful, instead of powerless. Noa felt courage and strenght and she had grown into someone other than a naive little girl. Whatever it was, she grew. She thought she could take care of Cort herself, so she left, not knowing what danger she could run into, but she didn't care. Her plan was to take care of her brother and raise him as a good boy, not into a greedy man she once knew him to be. The trouble was.... If he grew up looking like the man people feared, they would turn on her and hunt her brother down until he was found.   
  
This was just the situation she is in now. She is hiding behind the shadows of the trees in the Misty Forest from the people who grew their hate towards her because I had chosen to raise her own brother. She ran as far away as she could from Jeremi, with the help of Zalan and Pepe. They helped her with the escape route towards the forest and into a shelter that Zalan once lived in while he camped out before arriving in Jeremi. Somehow, the Hunters found her, so she was forced to leave the home she's known for weeks and hide in the deepest part of the forest. Noa was once again alone. Although with the exception of her brother's presence in her arms, Noa felt nothing else but loneliness in her heart.   
  
"Where did she go with that demon?" She heard a rustling of the leaves as people walked passed her hiding place. Men and women whispered to each other, telling things about Cort and the girl who was raising the 'demon-child.' Once out of sight, it was her chance to flee for her life and her brother's and out into the outside world once again. Her plan now was to head to Vidna, where the possibility of people respecting her could be the only thing that could help her take refuge in the town. Pepe had moved away from the town, but in her heart, she hopes that the people there will be able to understand. Taking a breath of fresh air as she stepped out into the cool morning, Noa began to run towards Vidna.  
  
"There she is!" she heard someone yell. Noa looked behind her and noticed that the men and women she thought has passed came at her at once. Terra strenght was still in her heart as she ran as fast as she could through the remaining trees that were last in line in the forest. Tears welled up inside her, but she knew she had to be strong for her sake and for baby Cort's sake. She closed her eyes, wishing in her every heart that someone in the group that were after her would defend her, but no one did. They kept chasing her. She ran, her breathing shallow and rigid. She didn't know where to go, except straight. She glanced at Cort, making no noises of whimper, but a soundless sleep as he laid in her arms. She took no notice when she bumped into something in front of her, making her fall on her butt. Luckily, her strong arms prevented her little brother from ever falling from her hands. She looked up and gasped at the sight of the one person she wished for. His blue hair shone underneath the sun's rays. His blue eyes narrowed at his first sight of her. She could only stare back with an unbelievable gaze. Could this be a dream? It was only a few weeks and now, he was standing in front of her. Noa's heart brightened with hope and security. 'Vahn's here!' she thought, with a smile on her face.   
  
"Vahn....." she whispered.   
  
The blue eyes boy was quiet. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Vahn hated it when she was afraid. Why should she be afraid? She knows how to fight. But watching down on her with a baby in her arms makes her vulnerable. Protecting him was much more harder to take. Vahn reached down and took her hand, pulling her up to her feet. He didn't know what else to say. Shock was in her voice and that shock paralyzed him to speak at all. He hasn't seen Noa for a long time and it was hard to take at who he was staring at now. She had grown quite a bit. Her hair was longer and still shining the same. She was still a young, beautiful girl than before. The only thing that bothered him the most were her eyes. Her eyes were filled with despair and sorrow, as if feeling them ever since the Hunters hunted her down until her brother was dead. Yes, he knew about that. Rumours spread throughout the land. Deciding that it was all JUST a rumour, Vahn left Rim Elm once more to journey the land and learn more about the secrets of the Seru and the Ra-Seru. He never expected to see Noa in a desserted forest of all places.  
  
After a moment of silence, Noa finally broke it. She brushed off dirt from her skirt with one hand and looked up, her eyes finally sparkling under his gaze. Her smile was radiant, but he knew she was hiding them. Vahn somehow noticed the change when she smiled. This time, the smile was not real. It was a smile to hide the sadness in her face. The old Noa would not care whether she kneeled down and cried or whimper until someone told her what was going on or what to do."What are you doing here, Vahn?"   
  
Vahn shrugged. "I was travelling," was his simple reply.  
  
Noa nodded. She looked over her shoulder and gasped. People that were chasing her were only metres away. She jumped quickly behind Vahn, with Cort still sleeping soundly. Vahn shielded himself in front of her and waited until they all arrived in front of them.  
  
"Move aside! We are after the child!" the leader of the Hunters stepped forward, a knife in one hand.   
  
Vahn did not comprehend. He shook his head. "He is just a child. Why do you want to kill an innocent child?"  
  
"We do not care if he is an innocent child or not. He is the demon who created the mist and killed my family because of it!" The man stepped closer, but Vahn stepped even more forward.  
  
"He is not the person you once knew. He has reincarnated back as a child and with Noa's care, he will not be the person who summoned the mist and brought the Seru upon this world. He will just be a normal child!" Vahn replied, clenching his fists.  
  
The leader attempted to step forward once again, but a hand stopped him from doing so. He looked over his shoulder at a short woman with long dark hair.   
  
"Marco.... the boy is right. He is just a child. He has not learned how to speak yet, nor has he learned to walk. It would be wrong to exterminate someone as innocent as he," the woman spoke.  
  
Marco took a deep breath, then turned to glare at Vahn. He pointed the knife at him. "Very well. We will not harm the child, but I do not want him near our town. If he does so, I will kill him with a slit on the throat. I do not want him to touch any of my children or any of the other children in town. I do not care if I am not the mayor. The mayor will be on my side if he does things that are forbidden. Keep him away and we will leave you alone....." That said, he turned on his heels and walked away, followed by the group of the people that were after the child. The woman who had given him this chance smiled at them, then followed the others back towards Jeremi.  
  
When they were out of sight, Vahn turned towards Noa. "Are you all right?"  
  
Noa looked up at him sharply. "Why did you help me?"  
  
Vahn was surprised at her outburst. "You're my friend."  
  
'Friend,' she thought. Yes, he is her friend, but why does she want him to be more than just her friend? Why does she hate Mei? What is it that she feels? Jealousy? Noa took a deep breath, then pivoted to turn away from him. "Thank you Vahn, but I better go." She started to walk away.  
  
"Noa? Where are you going?" Vahn followed her.  
  
"I'm going to a safer town who will accept me and my brother...."  
  
"But how will you find it? Almost every town will act the same way. How about I bring you back with me to Biron Monastery? You can leave Cort there with Gala and-"  
  
"I do not want him left alone!!!!" Noa yelled. She paused, took a deep breath and cradled Cort in her arms. "Vahn, I thank you for your kindness, but I would rather have my brother with me. I do not want him to be alone with strangers and I would rather have him with me."  
  
"He won't be with strangers. He will be in Gala's care," Vahn argued, stepping beside her as they walked.  
  
Noa shook her head. "No," she answered firmly. Tears fell from her eyes. She looked up at him teary-eyed. She stopped walking to face him. "Vahn..... Cort is the only one I have left for my family. I don't have anyone left to care for or to love."  
  
"You have me......" Vahn said, almost in a whisper, but Noa heard it. She heard it loud and clear. She wasn't sure if it was meant to be heard or not, but her ears told her so. Vahn cared for her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Anyway, this is a short beginning, but I promise the rest will be long. Enjoy!   



	2. Longing

Author's note: Sorry for the wait! I have here second chapter to the awesome vahn/noa fic! (yeah right). Anyway, i hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
Chapter 2 - Longing   
  
  
It took a few minutes until Vahn had the courage to look into her eyes and see what was the matter with her. He waved a hand in front of her.  
  
"Noa? Are you all right?"  
  
The red headed girl snapped out of reverie, holding Cort loosely in her arms and blinked twice or so. A few seconds passed by until she realized that she was acting like an idiot in front of her friend. Friend.... is that what Noa really wants to call him?  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." Noa replied. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment of what she had to say to Vahn. She had to reject him. The longer she stayed with him, the more she felt attracted to him. "Vahn.... I appreciate the offer, but I would have to refuse it."  
  
Vahn prevented a hurt look, by hiding it with a nod and a straight face. When he noticed her worried look, he sighed. He was never really good at hiding his feelings. Taking a deep breath, Vahn chose to make her stay. "Well, then I have to refuse your refusal," he answered.  
  
Noa looked at him wide-eyed. A look of shock passed through her, but some bits and pieces inside her felt glad that Vahn had refused her decline on his offer. She frowned, not knowing what to think on this situation. Part of her wanted him to stay by her side, but part of her wanted him to leave her alone and the other part of her was confused with her feelings towards this man. Without another word, she nodded her head. She knew how persistent Vahn was, although in a quiet way. Taking another step towards him, she looked away and nodded shyly. She was too confused to see into his eyes. He loved Mei and there was nothing else she could do but let go of her feelings towards him. When he made that offer, he acted as though he cared for her. Was he acting out of pity or was he acting out of care for his friend?   
  
"All right. I'll come with you."  
  
Vahn nodded, hiding the happiness in his heart. Noa was coming with him on this journey. Whatever journey she wanted to go to, it was not safe for her or the baby in her arms. He didn't want to leave her all alone. Noa never wanted to be alone in the first place, why the sudden change in attitude? He had a feeling it wasn't just because she was with her brother.   
  
Before Vahn could question more on Noa's tactics, Noa was not in front of him anymore. She was already up the hill waiting for him. Vahn hurried up after her and they walked towards the direction of the Wind Cave, where it lead to the Biron Monastery.  
  
*****************  
  
They were welcomed warmly by a Biron Monk in the Monastery. For once, Noa was glad none of them considered going after Cort, still vulnerable in her arms. The baby cooed and slept peacefully. Noa was worried more of his health, rather than see happily, his serene, quiet state. Cort was malnourished and in need of more protein in his body. For a long time, Noa ran from the clutches of men and women who wanted the baby dead near their feet. She hid in the bushes and into caves so no one could see her. She was too afraid to let Cort go or face the angry mob of the townspeople from all over while she was carrying an innocent child and while she was outnumbered. Neither did she want to hurt the people who are after him. Noa choked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Cort was getting lighter and lighter in her arms. The only food she could ever feed him were crushed berries from bushes and crushed apple from trees, which she used a stone to turn them into bits so the baby could swallow it and not choke on its large parts.   
  
Vahn led the way in the center of the building, whereas, Noa followed closely behind. His thoughts were more along the lines of Noa and how close she was of being hurt by those 'hunters,' as they call themselves. Noa was his life. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but she left before he even had the chance to. Mei was just his friend. He never harbored any feelings towards her.  
  
"Vahn! Noa!" They were greeted by Gala, the Warrior Monk who came with them on the journey all those few months ago. When Master Zupo died, Gala became the Master of Biron Monastery. Vahn saw Gala's surprised face as he and Noa walked to him. Gala glanced at the baby in Noa's arms, then Noa and then finally, Vahn. "What are you two doing here?" came Gala's question of the day.  
  
Vahn nodded to his side, where Noa was cradling the baby.   
  
Gala followed his gaze and was shocked to see Noa and a baby... Cort? He stared at Noa, not really sure what to think about. He thought Cort had died. There were news from around the world that the 'demon,' or what the media put it, had died of malnutrition. Yet, the baby was right in front of him. "I do not know how this can be true, but Cort has thought to have died due to lack of protein and such. Why is it that he is still alive?"  
  
Noa glared at him. "What kind of question is that, Gala? He is well, but..." she paused, a look of sadness upon her face. "Cort looks weary. He is malnourished indeed, but he looks lively to me. Do you have any milk or any type to help strenghten his bones?" She looked into Gala's eyes, hopefully.  
  
"Of course we do!" Gala replied with enthysiasm. "We do not starve ourselves clean! We have plenty of food to feed the child." For that, Gala called for a woman from the back row. He told her to take Cort and feed him well until there was warmth in his stomach. Noa looked at the woman in a state of shock, holding Cort much tighter in her arms. She shook her head.  
  
"Don't take him!" Noa pulled the baby away from the woman. The woman looked at Gala confusingly, as if not really knowing what to do.  
  
Vahn placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Noa. He'll be fine. She'll just feed Cort until there's enough nutrition and he'll be returned to you shortly."   
  
Noa looked up and stared into his eyes. Brown eyes gazed into green ones. They stared at each other for so long, that Noa did not notice Cort being hovered in air restlessly. He cried and cried, until Noa handed the baby to the woman. Cort immediately stopped crying. Noa, Vahn and Gala watched as Cort was taken to the back of the room to the kitchen to be fed.  
  
Gala turned to the two and said, "You both must be tired. Go take a rest in one of the rooms. Dinner will be here soon."   
  
Vahn nodded, glancing at Noa with the corner of his eyes. She seemed to be pre-occupied to answer Gala's offer. She was busy watching the kitchen where the baby disappeared to. Vahn understood how worried she was of him, but that is how he was feeling as well, towards the one girl he truly loved.   
  
***************  
  
Noa stared out into the window. It was good to see Gala again, but she couldn't help and wonder why some of those hunters were after her. She had to do something about this. She can't keep hiding. She must find a way to make the people understand that Cort was not born again to hurt other people. Gazing her eyes towards the baby on the bed, tears fell at once from her eyes. He was asleep, but Cort still looked weary and thin as a stick. What must she do? Cort was fading away. The only family left in the world was melting like ice. Soon, he would be gone. She can't bear it! She must find a way to make him stay. Noa hated being alone. She doesn't want Cort to go, she doesn't want Vahn to leave her.   
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. The door opened. Noa turned around, wiping the tears away abruptly with her sleeve and looked up. Vahn was standing there in worry. It was too late for her to wash her face from the redness on her nose and around her cheeks. Vahn had noticed she was crying.The blue haired man walked up to her, slowly and surely to the window where she was standing, careful not to disturb the baby on the bed.  
  
"Noa?" Vahn whispered, under the darkness. He moved a little more closer towards her, the light from the hallway now shining on his face. His face seemed neutral, but inside, he was hurting, seeing Noa in pain.   
  
Noa looked away, staring into the moon. She sniffed, wiping her nose. "What is it, Vahn?"  
  
Vahn reached out to touch her, but withdrew it, not wanting to bring more pain in Noa. "Noa... are you all right?"  
  
She turned to face him, more tears had streamed on her face. Slowly, she walked closer to him and landed into his arms without a second thought. She cried into his jacket, silence overcoming her. "Vahn, I don't want to be alone," she whispered under her muffled sound.  
  
Vahn embraced her with as much as he could, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. "You're not alone, Noa. I'm here.... I'm here...."   
  
Noa looked up and looked into his eyes. The eyes that she has been longing to look into were right in front of her. She reached up and stroked his hair. The hair so blue like the ocean.   
  
Vahn closed his eyes and felt her soft hand stroking his hair, but she removed it quicker than he thought. Vahn looked down and looked into her eyes. The same emerald eyes were the ones that made him be strong. He couldn't get his mind off of those eyes. Inch by inch, their face moved closer and closer.   
  
Noa took a deep breath, inching closer towards Vahn's lips. The lips she has been longing to touch. She placed a finger on his lips and stroked it.   
  
Their lips locked into a passionate kiss. Noa has never been happier to have a man she loved all her life, finally held in her arms. "Vahn..." she whispered. Noa moved both her hands on his chest and pushed him gently away from her. She shook her head. "I can't... Not like this."  
  
Confused, Vahn turned around and never said a word. Why did he do that? He knew she was hurt and he knew she was longing for Cort to be better. Why did he put the moves on her? "I'm sorry, Noa..." he mumbled. He stepped out of the room, glanced towards Noa and closed the door behind him, leaving Noa, once again, alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GodoGurl: Why did Noa let go of the kiss she has been longing? Is there something wrong with her? Find out on the next chapter!  
  
  
  



	3. A Hero's Sacrifice

Author's note: Hi! I appreciate all the reviews! Anyway, here is another chapter for those who have been reading this!   
  
  
Chapter 3 - A Hero's Sacrifice   
  
  
  
He ran a hand through his blue hair and sighed. Why did he do that? Something must be wrong with him. Vahn walked down the hallway to his room and closed the door behind him. He landed on his back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. It's been months or maybe even years since he saw Noa. Did he really miss her that much? If it was years, then Cort is withering away. Nothing could help him now, except pray for his well being. Noa cares so much for Cort and Vahn could only imagine what it must be for Noa if she loses her only family left in the world.  
  
"Get out of here!" A shout came from the hallway. Vahn was startled and jerked his head up to look at the door. He quickly got up and opened the door, to see Gala standing in front of him and was glaring at someone. Vahn followed his gaze and saw a man around his twenties, holding a knife. He had long dark hair, tied into a ponytail. Vahn gave a questioning gaze towards Gala.  
  
"What's going on?" Vahn asked, stepping beside him and faced the man.  
  
Gala clenched his fists and glanced at Vahn for a second, before turning his attention back at the man. "He has stepped inside without consent and promised me he is out to kill the demon child. Vahn, take Noa and Cort and get out of here!"  
  
"Yes, boy! You best do that!" the man spoke, with a deep, resounding voice. He pointed the knife towards Gala, his face still turned towards Vahn. "You better listen to what he says so this will give me a challenge to hunt you all down! That child must die!"  
  
Vahn stepped forward. "I will not let you through, vermin! You leave the child alone!" He clenched his fists.  
  
"Vahn..." Gala whispered.  
  
Vahn jerked his head up at Gala and shook his head. "No! If he wants the child, he'll have to go through me first!"  
  
The man snorted. "You want to challenge me? If you do kill me, what are you going to do with the rest of us?" He looked over his shoulder and twenty some men appeared from the corner, with hatred etched on their faces. They were all holding weapons. One man with short brown hair, was holding an axe.   
  
The young man's eyes widened. They are going to kill a child with an axe? A hand was placed on his shoulder. Vahn looked behind him and saw Gala shaking his head.   
  
"Vahn.... you best leave. Flee and take Noa and Cort with you..."   
  
"But, Gala...." he started, but the older man just turned him around so he was facing Noa's door and pushed him towards her room.   
  
"If you care so much for her, then you go and take them with you," Gala repeated. "I will be fine, my good friend." Soon, more monks appeared and Vahn was left with the urge to stay and the urge to go. They all lined up in front of the intruders, blocking their way towards the child. Vahn couldn't leave Gala, but he couldn't leave Noa either. He has to flee. That was the only option left. With one last nod, Vahn opened the door and saw Noa sleeping soundly on her bed, with Cort in her arms. Vahn enjoyed watching her there, but he knew he had to take action and interrupt her serene look. He walked over to her and shook her gently.  
  
"Noa.... we have to leave," Vahn whispered.  
  
Noa opened her eyes slowly. The eyes Vahn found so captivating, blinked, her green eyes lighting in alarm. She sat up quickly, lifting up Cort with her and stared at Vahn. "Why?" was her only reply.  
  
"There's no time for explanations. We have to leave now. Maybe we can leave through the window..." Vahn helped Noa up on her feet. Noa adjusted the baby in her arms and nodded. Vahn walked up to the window and opened it slowly. He peeked his head out and looked down. The ground was not that far. He looked behind him and told her to come closer. Noa did and cradled Cort in her arms. Vahn pointed to a nearby tree by the window and looked at Noa.  
  
"We can climb down from that tree," Vahn suggested.  
  
"How?"  
  
He stared at her and, without thinking, wrapped an arm around her waist. Noa blushed. "You'll have to hold Cort tightly. I'll carry you both while I climb down."  
  
"How? With one hand?"  
  
Vahn smiled. "Of course."  
  
Noa's eyes widened. Before she could ask anymore, the door flew open. A dozen men ran inside, with weapons in their hands and charged at the two. Vahn forced Noa's arm around his neck and jumped as far as his feet could take him. They were falling fast and Vahn has to catch one of the branches or else they die. Noa screamed. She closed her eyes and held Cort close to her heart. She kept her eyes closed and tightly held on to Vahn's neck. They were falling awfully fast.  
  
Vahn grasped one branch, but it snapped and broke. They were once again falling. The ground was getting too close for comfort. It was too late to grab anymore branches. There was only one thing left to do. Quickly, Vahn shifted himself so that he was underneath Noa, while the girl and the baby were on top of him. Noa looked at him, wide eyed in shock and bewilderment. He wrapped both his arms around Noa's waist and removed her arm from his neck. He placed her arm, instead around the baby's small body. The baby cried, then stopped. 'What is he trying to do?' she thought.   
  
"Noa... close your eyes," Vahn whispered.   
  
Noa obeyed. She felt her body slam to the ground, but there was no sign of pain on her body and the baby was still tightly in her arms. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her heart stopped. Her breathing became ragged. Vahn had his back on the ground, while she laid on top of him. Vahn's eyes were closed. Noa slid off of him and decided to put the baby down on the ground for a second. She went back to him and shook him gently.  
  
"Vahn?" No response. Noa felt her heart sink low, until she couldn't breath. She shook him again. "Vahn!" she called. Nothing. "VAHN! NOOO!" She kneeled down, frozen in disbelief. What was happening? Is this the end? Noa shook him, harder this time. Tears fell from her eyes as quickly as the rain could drop. She pounded on his chest, yelled in his ears, anything to get him to respond. When his eyes did not move or his breathing did not return, Noa pulled him for an embrace, wrapping her arms around him vigorously. She cried in his chest, calling his name every time she could breath.   
  
Feeling insecured without his sister and upon hearing his sister cry, Cort began to cry as well, as if feeling the loss of someone he knew so well.   
  
Nothing. Noa leaned down and kissed Vahn's lips, which were still warm. She regretted of ever letting go of the kiss she has longed for all her life. More tears fell, landing on his shirt. Noa kissed his lips, his cheeks and lastly, his forehead. She closed her eyes and kept her lips locked on his forehead. He had sacrificed himself to save them. At first she didn't believe they had kissed that night. She thought it to be a mirage, but now she knew how much Vahn really cared for her. Maybe even how much his death meant his love for her.  
  
"There she is!" a loud, deep voice echoed.  
  
"Run, Noa! Run as fast as you can!" Noa looked up and saw Gala holding a man with the knife. He had an arm around his neck and was fighting to get the knife away from him, while the man was trying to stab Gala with it.   
  
She nodded, then turned back to Vahn."Good bye, Vahn...." she whispered. With one last kiss on the lips, Noa stood up and picked up Cort in her arms. She ran to the trees ahead of her and disappeared through the woods in the darkness.  
  
****************  
  
Four years later..........  
  
  
"Where are you?!" she called. A brown haired, four year old boy popped his head out from one of the trees and ran to her,  
  
Noa opened his arms to him and the boy jumped in it and hugged her as tightly as she could. "Sis! Look what I found!" He opened his closed palm and showed his sister a blue lilac with brown stems. The blue lilacs were very rare around these parts, but there was one special place that both sister and brother found while walking in the woods. The blue lilacs were special to her. It reminded her of the man she knew a long time ago. The one who died with honour and.... love.   
  
"Sis! Can you tell me the story of that hero again?" Cort asked, putting the lilac in his pocket.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Of course!" She adjusted him in her arms and carried him back inside their new home. Someday, she'll come visit his grave and put the blue lilac on it. She prayed that he would come back, but she knew nothing could bring him back. Not even if she tells the heavens how much she loved him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Heh! Heh! Don't worry readers! Its not over yet! I hope you're enjoying yourself so far! See ya on the next chapter!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Come Back

Author's note: Hi all! What happened to all my reviewers out there? Don't stop reviewing my stories!!! Anyway, I last left off with... *gasp!* Vahn being killed after saving Noa and baby Cort from death! A few years later, you find Noa and four year old Cort in a new home! But wait! It's not over yet!   
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - A Come Back   
  
  
  
  
The market were filled with busy people. Women with little children, held their baskets full of apples in their hands, while racing through the crowded streets. Some women were behind carts, selling beads and freshly made bread. Men were nowhere to be seen, but all the women knew that their husbands, brothers or fathers were at the auctioneer building across the street from the famous bread store, bidding prices for items they needed. Noa fixed her dress, while holding Cort's tiny hand and made her way through the streets, dragging the little boy along.   
  
"Hi Giselle!" Noa glanced over her shoulder. A woman with long brown hair ran up to her, waving her hand as a form of greeting. The red headed teenager almost forgot to respond to her name.   
  
Noa turned around, stopping halfway from the spot she was just standing in and kept Cort right beside her. "Hi, Liza!"   
  
Liza caught up to her and gave her a large smile. Liza was about her age, seventeen, but taller and looked more of an older woman than a teenager. The dark headed girl kneeled down to Cort's eye level and pinched his cheek lightly. "How's my little Zane?"  
  
The little brown haired boy gave Liza a sweet smile. He nodded. "I'm fine, Ms. Liza."  
  
Liza laughed and stood up. She looked up to meet Giselle's eyes. "Where are you off to today?"  
  
Noa looked at her friend. Liza was her best friend, but Liza pried in herself of asking too many questions and not one of them has Noa ever answered. She hesitated for a moment before finally answering.  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to the market and buy some food for Zane and myself," Noa replied cheerily.  
  
Liza nodded. "Okay." She leaned over and kissed Noa on the cheek. "When you need some money, ask me all right?" she whispered to her friend.  
  
Noa hid the frustration in her mind. There have been so many people treating her as if she was a child. She wasn't anymore. She was a young woman now, why can't people see that? Reluctantly, she gave a smile and nodded. "All right, I will."   
  
Liza smiled and reached down to ruffle Cort's hair, before walking away from them.   
  
Noa breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Cort and smiled, then walked through the streets of the market. She looked around, while holding Cort tightly, their hands clasped together. She admired the patterned quilts that some of the women were selling. She thought about buying a quilt for her and Cort for the coming winter, but as she looked at the prices, her face fell. They were too expensive for her and there was no point in asking Liza for help. That would mean, Noa showed herself as someone who couldn't take care of herself and her brother.  
  
She passed some more of the beautiful quilts that were made by the women themselves, selling them for at almost five hundred ruppies (sorry I forgot the name of their dollars). She couldn't afford any of those and she desperately needs the money for food. She passed another quilt cart, then a jewelry cart, any cart that keeps her from buying anything. They were all too very expensive. Then, she ran into the bread cart, the only place where she can ACTUALLY buy something from. She held on tight on Cort's hand and purchased two loaves of bread, stuffing it in her basket. She also bought some cheap winter clothing for Cort. It was a struggle to get it, since there were women fighting for the cheapest clothes for their children. Some were practically starting a brawl to get what they want, but Noa stood out of the way and found herself a good pair of winter clothing lying lonely on a rack. She picked it up quickly, paid the merchant and began to walk away from her home.  
  
She turned towards Cort and smiled down on him. "Hopefully, these will fit you, Cort," she said. She felt someone bumped into her. "Oh! Sorry about that!"   
  
"No, I'm sorry. It was my fault," the man spoke.   
  
She did not give the person a glance, only a quick look, before turning her attention on the road ahead of her, while holding on to Cort.  
  
Cort watched as the man looked at them, before he went on his way.He furrowed his eyebrows curiously, watching the cloaked man talk to a merchant woman standing behind the patterned quilt.   
  
"Cort, stop dragging your feet!" Noa whispered, pulling him faster with her.  
  
Cort nodded, returned his attention towards the road and held on tighter to his sister.  
  
  
****************  
  
No matter how many times she tried to forget, he'll always be in her dreams. Sometimes he would stand there, watching her with his chestnut eyes and sometimes he would lend out a hand for her to take. He would lead her somewhere beautiful, mostly a garden that bloomed everytime they took a step. They would walk together hand in hand in silence and watch birds fly by above them. She wished he was there with her, but she couldn't change the past anymore.   
  
She opened her eyes, tears falling. No matter how many times she tried to forget the painful memories of losing him, it plagued her mind every night. Even with the dreams of him being there, she also had nightmares of him falling and dying in her arms.  
  
"Hello, Noa," a voice whispered from out of nowhere.  
  
She closed her eyes. He was speaking in her mind and she wished that he was there right now holding her hand and telling her everything was going to be all right. She felt a hand on top of her own. She imagined him being there, sitting at her bedside, or rather, just 'being' with her in bed and him kissing her temple, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She wanted to forget, but the past kept coming back to her.   
  
She smiled, watching the illusion looking down on her with his eyes that were so beautiful to her.   
  
"Hello, Vahn," she whispered. The figure leaned down and kissed her lips. It felt warm and comforting. If only it wasn't a dream. "I missed you so much," she hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why did you ever leave me?"  
  
She felt his hand curling a strand of red hair behind her ear, then kissing her forehead with his warm lips. How she wished this dream would never end. How she wished her dreams would come true someday.   
  
"I never left you," he whispered in her ear. "I've always been in your heart all along. You have never forgotten me." He kissed her lips once again.  
  
She opened her eyes this time and watched his form move in the shadows. He sat down on her bedside, caressing her cheek with the touch of his hand. How she longed for his touch again.   
  
"I wish you were here with me," she said, kissing the tip of his fingers. She rested her head on his lap and closed her eyes. "I wish you were here with me and Cort. I don't want to be alone anymore."  
  
"I am here. Open your eyes, Noa. I'm here. You're not alone anymore."   
  
Noa opened her eyes. Why should she believe her dreams? Why should she believe he was here with her? But, whatever the circumstances, she opened her eyes and looked up at his face. She squinted her eyes, not really sure whether she was dreaming after all.   
  
He smiled down on her and grabbed her hand, then placing her hand on his cheeks. "I would have gone to you sooner, but I didn't know where to find you. I've searched for a long time and now I found you."  
  
Noa suddenly sat up from bed, her hand still resting on his face. She ran her hand up and down his cheek, when tears finally fell from her eyes. Her face became a sight of sadness into a feature of happiness. She wasn't sure whether to cry or to smile at this news. Could it be true? Was he really here? Her heart were filled with a mixture of emotions. It beat much faster than she anticipated. Her breathing became ragged and when she couldn't stand the suspense anymore, she collapsed in his arms, her face buried in his chest and wept. He was here.  
  
"Vahn... Vahn..." she cried, shaking in the young man's arms.  
  
Vahn held her, tightly embracing her with love and compassion. He missed her so. He dreamed every night and every day to be with her again. It was a long travel for him, searching the globe just for her. He ate little and drank none, until he found her. Now, he had. He had found her again. He pulled her away from him at arm's lenght and examined her. She has changed a lot for four years. She was even more beautiful than he remembered her to be. Her hair was longer that reached her waist and it no longer held the very colour of red. It was a mixture of light brown and maroon colour, matching with her emerald pools of her eyes. She wore a yellow tank top that accentuated her breasts and green tights that showed her small figure. She was a petite person, but to him she was beautiful.   
  
She looked up, still doubting whether he was here or not. "Are you really here?"  
  
Vahn nodded. "I'm here," he answered.  
  
Noa smiled, more tears falling from her eyes. He had grown up into a handsome man. His hair was still dark and short as it was before, yet his face masked the feature of a nineteen year old from the baby face of a fifteen year old. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. All the doubts and fears left her mind the moment she kissed him. She knew now that he was there with her, alive and well. It didn't matter how long he has been gone or where he has been all these years, just as long as he was there.  
  
"Go to sleep now, Noa," Vahn whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
Noa shook her head. "I can't. If I go to sleep, you'll disappear."  
  
"No, I won't. I'll stay here by your side, always." He let go, guiding Noa back on the bed. He fluffled the pillow and laid her there, kissing the top of her head, before laying down beside her.  
  
"You promise?" she asked, wrapping an arm around him on the bed.  
  
Vahn nodded. "I promise," he retorted. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He kissed the side of her head and closed his eyes.   
  
Noa relaxed in his arms, then closed her eyes as well.   
  
Soon, the two, reunited by love, fell asleep in each other's arms. Wheareas, one soul watching their serene form, placed his tiny hands upon the blanket and moved it on top of their bodies until their chins. He sighed, smiling and went back to sleep on his own bed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Wow! Vahn is alive! But... how? He has a lot of explanation to do, eh? Heh heh! See ya on the next chapter! BAI! 


	5. Red with love, Green with envy

Note: HI all! Wow, I can't believe I updated too long!!!!! Anyway, here is another chapter of that sad story and we last left off with Vahn, after four years, finally appears into Noa's bedroom. No no, nothing sexual happened there, but Vahn does have to explain some things doesn't he?  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Red with love and Green with envy   
  
  
  
He sat, watching her innocent form underneath the light. He stroked her cinnamon coloured hair and smelled fresh strawberries from her tresses. There were times that he wished he had come to her sooner, but many things just enabled him to do so. It was time for him to explain everything to her, but not this early in the morning. All he wishes to do now is stare at her until the sun peeks out from the mountains and until the light shines upon her beautiful features and find the truth that he was not dreaming. He watched her stir in her sleep, her head moving from left to right and moaning. She lifted her arms up in a stretch and smiled, while her eyes were closed in slumber. He reached out to curl a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lips softly.  
  
"I missed you so much, Noa," he whispered to her. He placed his hand back on top of her head and began a backward stroke on her hair. He paused and turned his eyes away from her, towards the window where he could see the beautiful view of the ocean. "I have so many things to say, but I don't know where to begin."   
  
"There is nothing to tell anymore, Vahn," came a woman's voice. Vahn turned his head towards the source and found Noa sitting up from bed. Her form seemed to glow, making her more like the Goddess he was unable to touch. She cupped his face with her hand and smiled. "I am just glad that you are here with me. I am no longer alone."  
  
Vahn placed a hand on her own and kissed her palm gently with his lips. He wanted her for so long and wished for her everyday. Despite her wishes for him not to speak, he went on anyway. He told her that three years did he spend on trying to find himself. When he had fallen out of that tree all those years ago, he had lost his memory. He had just gotten up and left, while Gala and the others were desperately searching for him. He did not know who he was, so he traveled vast wastelands and mountains and hills to find who he really was. Eventually, he found himself at someone's doorstep. To her words, she explained that they were childhood friends and were partly close with each other, until that night when the Ra-Seru arrived at their front door.   
  
Noa flinched at the mention of Mei's name, but listened on intently to his story. She listened to him speak about finding himself back at the place where he started from. When hearing about the place from Mei, he immediately journeyed to Biron Monastery, the first place that brought a memory into Vahn's mind. He remembered a young woman with fiery red mane and told Gala about it, whom he just knew as a monk then. However, Vahn did not tell the tall monk anything about the kiss he gave the young woman.   
  
Noa blushed as he mentioned these to her and continued to listen, however, Vahn had stopped there and said nothing more. She looked up from her thoughts and stared into Vahn's eyes. "Why have you stopped?" she asked.  
  
Vahn took a deep breath. "I feel that it is not that important to go on anymore. I have finally found you, Noa." He reached out the cupped his hand on her face, and then leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips. Noa kissed him back, all the sadness in her heart quickly fading away. The blue haired man was the one who pulled away from their kiss first and rested his head against hers. "For years I thought of you."  
  
"And I you," she whispered. She leaned over once more and pressed her lips softly against his.  
  
Never again will he leaver her side. He was a man true to his word.  
  
'Who are you?' a voice spoke in his head. 'You're not him!'  
  
'Of course I'm not. I'm no longer him anymore.'  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
She woke up with the sound of a knock on the door. There were many things she wanted to ask Vahn. If he had gone to Biron Monastery, why is it that Gala never told her that he was alive? He could have found a way to inform her that Vahn had come to their monastery. Her and Gala were still very close and what about Mei? Why has Mei not told her that Vahn was back?   
  
Noa sighed, grabbing her brush from her dresser and brushing the soft, white bristles through her long, amber hair. Ever since she fled that awful night Vahn was declared dead, Noa journeyed thousands of miles with her brother in her arms, only to find herself in Rim Elm. Mei took care of her and soon, the two became really close friends. They stayed in Rim Elm with Mei, Maya and Vahn's sister. Vahn's father had died a year after Noa appeared at the front steps of his home, holding a baby in her arms. Val had found out about his boy's death, immediately had a stroke and died of sadness. Maya and Mei, along with Noa and Cort, then took in Nene. It was that time that Noa became really close to everyone, especially to Mei, whom she shared the same affections with the same man. When Cort turned one, Noa told everyone in her 'family' that she had to leave. She did not want to risk anyone's lives if anyone were to come after Cort and try to kill him. After remembering about the man who raided through the Biron Monastery, Noa decided it was time to go. Mei promised that she would inform her of anything that and Noa, in return, would do the same. They wrote letters to each other, which makes Noa wonder why Mei never wrote about Vahn's return if the blue haired man found himself at the front doors of Rim Elm.   
  
  
Noa closed her eyes, shaking her head out of those doubts in her mind and was startled to hear a moan from somewhere. She turned around quickly and found Vahn stretching his arms up. His eyes were just opening when she put the brush back down on the dresser. He smiled at her and sat up from bed fully clothes (don't get ideas in your head now).  
  
"Ohayo, Noa-san," Vahn spoke, getting up from bed.  
  
Noa turned and smiled. "Ohayo. I just came back up here to brush my hair. I made breakfast, want some?"  
  
Vahn stretched again and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips softly.. "Hai! I would like to know how good you are of a cook." He gazed into her emerald eyes.   
  
Noa giggled. Despite the unsure feeling in her heart, she kissed him back and slapped him playfully on the arm. "I am a good cook!" she replied, removing herself from his wrap of embrace. She turned and walked away, followed by a pouting Vahn.   
  
'He sure has changed a lot,' she thought to herself. Vahn barely spoke to her all those years ago. He was a silent, yet charming type of hero who never gave up on anything. He ate more and spoke less. He liked the company of his friends and so did she. She never wanted to be alone. All those years Vahn had been absent, she felt empty in her heart. She broke away from the world and isolated herself from everyone, even to her own brother. Noa took one last step off the stairs, the smell of sizzling bacon tickling her nose and went to the kitchen. She was shocked to find little four-year-old Cort doing the job for her, flipping the bacons on other sides. Noa immediately took the spatula away from him and shook her head in concern.  
  
"Cort! It's very dangerous doing this. You're still too young to cook anything that could burn your skin!" She was angry, worried for the health and well being of her little brother. Cort looked up, teary-eyed and that was when Noa regretted yelling at him. She kneeled down to his eye level and wrapped her arms around him for an embrace. "I'm sorry, Cort. I was just worried about you. I didn't want you to burn your skin and hurt yourself, you understand?" She looked into his eyes. When she received a nod from him, she stood up, ruffled her hair and told him to go sit beside Vahn, who had already seated himself on a chair, farthest away from the kitchen door. Noa turned towards the stove and began to scoop out the last three bacon sizzling, then placed them on an empty plate. She reached up and was ready to turn off the stove, when a knock on the door interrupted her.  
  
Forgetting the oven was on, Noa went to the door to answer it. Realizing that it was on, Vahn stood up and turned off the stove with ease. He sat back down on his spot and began to put food on Cort's plate. They said nothing to each other, for Vahn still felt very unsure of the little boy sitting before him.   
  
'So, this is the boy he was talking about,' he thought. 'The young child, Cort. This is interesting.' A soft chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
Cort watched him intently. Although he was still very young, he was aware of everything around him. He forked his bacon and took a bite out of it, continuing to stare at the man sitting in front of him. Vahn, however, was not aware of it all, as the man watched the young woman he loved answer the door.  
  
The red haired woman opened the door slowly, her eyes widening in surprised as to who it was standing there. "Mei!" she gasped.  
  
Mei smiled, waving her hand in greeting. "Ohayo, Noa-san!" She pointed her fingers at the basket she was holding, tapping the handle of the whicker basket and brightened. "I just came by to drop this off." Without warning, the green haired girl entered the house. It was natural for Mei to just go inside the home, because she and Noa were very close. Every morning she visited Noa, but the red haired woman was never aware what days she could come. The older woman would show up unexpectedly.   
  
When Mei turned the corner, she was startled to notice a blue haired man, whom she has never seen in a long time sitting on the table near Cort. Mei's eyes widened. She glanced at Noa in confusion, who was now standing beside her. "Wha-?" She looked back at the man. "Vahn?"  
  
Vahn stood up and smiled, waving his hand slowly. 'Oh no...' he thought. "Hi, Mei. What are you doing here?" He walked over to her and smiled again.  
  
Noa watched as Mei wrapped her arms around him for an embrace. Fortunately, Mei was the first one to remove her from him as she looked into his eyes. "I thought you were-?"  
  
"Dead?" Vahn spoke, finishing the sentence for her. "How can I be when I came over to Rim Elm to see you?"   
  
Mei nodded, glancing at Noa with a questionable gaze. She turned her attention back to Vahn. "How-? What??" She was speechless. She didn't know what to think. For years, she has wished Vahn came back and for years, she regretted not telling him how she felt. Despite the eagerness to do so, she felt it was far too late. He had Noa's heart and Noa had his. She shook her thoughts mentally out of her head and continued to gaze into Vahn's eyes. Something was different about him.  
  
Noa looked at him. Many questions ran in her mind. Vahn had mentioned that he came over to Rim Elm, meeting Mei there. There was something odd going on here, she thought morally in her head. Why is it that Mei was confused when he said that? Does she have a short-term memory or did something happen between them that Mei refuses to mention? In fact, Noa knew of Mei's feelings towards Vahn one fateful night when they were lying awake in bed, talking with each other. She was unsure then whether Vahn returned the same affection towards her. At that point, two women were in love with one man. Noa felt a strange jealousy overcome her when Mei told her of her feelings.   
  
All was suddenly silent in the house. Noa watched as Mei gazed into Vahn's eyes, the same eyes that Noa saw when the woman daydreamed about him. Her jealousy was still there, despite her closeness with Mei and her heart lurched when they stood staring at each other like that.   
  
The silence was suddenly broken when Cort's little voice boomed in the air. "Noa?" he called, feeling a little worried for his older sister.  
  
Noa looked at Cort's direction and smiled. "Yes?" she answered.  
  
Cort glanced at Mei, Vahn and lastly, Noa. He frowned and pointed to the seat next to him. "Are we gonna eat breakfast?"  
  
Noa blinked, before realizing that they have been standing there for a couple of minutes now, while Cort watched them from the table. The red haired woman hid her disappointment and did the best thing she could to hide it.... The one thing that feared her the most. "Would you like to stay for breakfast?" she asked Mei, interrupting the silence.   
  
Mei looked her way and smiled, shaking her head to Noa's relief. Don't get her wrong, Noa dearly cared for Mei as a good friend, they have been close ever since Vahn was thought to be dead, but Noa preferred to be alone with Vahn for once. She missed him dearly.   
  
The green haired woman seemed to have noticed her disapproval if she stayed. She knew Noa had feelings for Vahn, but sometimes, she had the temptation to stay and chat for a while and see how Vahn was doing.   
  
"Are you sure, Mei? I mean, we have enough for all of us here," Vahn spoke. Noa glanced at him, but said nothing. It was clear to her now that Vahn had feelings for Mei for a very long time, but it just quickly shifted to her, because Vahn, as kind as he was, spent his entire time protecting Cort and herself.   
  
Vahn smiled. 'Two women in one day,' he thought.   
  
Mei glanced back at Noa. "Um...."  
  
Sighing quietly, Noa smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Vahn is right. We have enough for everyone. Why don't you stay for a while?" She said nothing after that, all the thoughts of jealousy and envy clouding her mind. Maybe if she dyed her hair green, she'll look more like Mei. Maybe Vahn would like her then..............?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Heh heh, sorry for the long wait. I've been SOOOOOOOO Busy! Well, okay not THAT busy, but I didn't feel like writing too much and I didn't have any ideas. Here it is anyway!!!!!!!!!!! Hm....... Is Vahn really Vahn? What are those thoughts in his head? Sounds like Vahn's being naughty... heh heh! Who is that voice speaking in Vahn's head???? 


	6. The Soul Survivor

Note: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I've been waiting too long to continue this story, but no worries! Here it is anyway!!!!!!!! Don't take too long on reviewing now! I need people to review!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - The Soul Survivor   
  
  
  
Breakfast wasn't half as bad as she thought it would be. Mei ate breakfast with them and then quickly left, which brought suspicion in Noa, but chose to ignore it. She watched as Mei crossed the bridge and disappear into town and when she was sure the green haired woman was gone, she turned towards Vahn, still finishing his breakfast and an empty table beside him.   
  
"Where's Cort?" Noa asked, looking around.  
  
'I have to find a way to take the boy without being noticed!' he thought.  
  
"Vahn?" Noa spoke again, looking at him.  
  
Vahn looked up from his thoughts and blinked. "Huh? Cort?" He shrugged, looking around for the boy as well. 'Damn! Where could he be now?' He turned his head back towards the young woman. "Maybe he's at the back playing with his friends."  
  
The young woman furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Vahn, Cort doesn't have any friends.... At least, not that I know of..." Suddenly, she heard a scream from the back, a scream of a little boy, followed by taunting giggles and sounds of rustling footsteps. Noa gasped, feeling the worst and ran to the back where the sliding door of their place was left open previously by herself to keep the smell of breakfast away from the inside of the house. Vahn followed close behind, wondering what was going on.   
  
In quick seconds, Vahn and Noa were staring straight at a bunch of kids gathered around with their backs facing them.   
  
"My daddy says he is a demon-child!" they heard one child say, preferably a boy.  
  
"Stop it, Jack! Leave him alone!" a little girl spoke.  
  
They watched in horror as the boy called, 'Jack,' approached the center of attention and kicked him again with rage. Noa ran as quickly as she could, pushing her way through the crowd of little boys and girls. Before the boy could make another attack, she pushed almost too roughly into the ground and grabbed Cort quickly in her arms. Cort had tears in his eyes, with tiny sweats of blood pouring out from his left temple. His lip was bloody, but not too much that could not be healed. Vahn arrived soon after Noa picked up her little brother from the ground. The children gulped when they noticed Noa pause and turn to look back at them.  
  
"Go home to your homes, children! You should be ashamed of yourselves to pick on someone as innocent as he!" Noa spoke, pivoting away from them. She fast walked back inside the house and closed the door behind her. Vahn watched her go to one of the kitchen drawers to snatch a band aid and an alcohol to disinfect the wounds. She laid Cort on the kitchen counter, poured alcohol on cotton in her hand and dabbed it in the wounds. Cort winced, then cried in pain.   
  
"Jack! I'm telling mom for picking on a smaller boy!" the same little girl who defended Cort spoke.  
  
"Shut up! You are such a tattletale! Besides, it doesn't matter if she knows or not! She believes that he's a demon too!" Jack responded.  
  
Vahn clenched his fists. He was getting really irritated with the boy and his attitude.   
  
"People from Jeremi saw this girl with a demon child in his arms and were about to kill him until HE came!!!" Vahn could feel Jack pointing towards him.  
  
"How do you know it's him? The boy who mommy says saved the world had blue hair and was shorter!" the girl asked.  
  
"Because mom also says he saw him stay at Jeremi once and he was the same one who was looking for a girl with red hair and a baby in her arms."  
  
Vahn turned and glared at the children. "And what would you do about it now?" There was danger lurking in his eyes that all five children backed away, scared. The little girl stepped behind her big brother and gasped. Jack placed an arm to block his sister protectively and glared at the tall man. "Are you going to tell on mommy that I'm here?" His voice was neither rich with a deep tone, but contained raspy and demanding. "Are you going to tell on me? Now that I'm here, are you going to tell on me and Noa and Zane too?"  
  
Jack gulped. Vahn could see tears in his eyes. "I...I..."  
  
"You're a smart boy, right? Why can't you answer me, Jack? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Meanwhile, after Noa finished putting the bandaid over Cort's wounds, she looked up to where Vahn had gone to and found him still in the backyard. "Vahn?" she spoke, furrowing her eyebrows furiously.  
  
Cort turned his head and noticed the boy named Jack gulp nervously. He felt his sister's arms around him as she lifted him off the counter table and back unto the floor. Cort's small body turned to continue staring at the man's back. The stranger.  
  
Noa watched still and saw the faces of all the children. So far, she could only see the face of young Jack, the leader of the group, while the rest of the children were covered by Vahn's body. She could see fear in young Jack's eyes.  
  
Something was disturbingly wrong...   
  
Jack pouted, glanced to his friends and nodded. "Uh... sorry for disturbing you sir," he said, not looking at the man towering over him. He grabbed his little sister's hand, turned and walked away, almost running out of the backyard, followed by the three boys who were standing like cowards beside him. Vahn smirked.  
  
"Brats..." he mumbled. As he turned to go back inside the house, he was startled to find Noa standing there in a curious manner. Her face was scrunched with utmost guesses on what he was thinking, but Vahn just smiled. "How is Cort?" he asked.  
  
Noa nodded and pointed behind her with her thumb. "He's doing fine. He decided to go to his room and sleep. What happened?" She looked behind him. "Where did they go?"  
  
Vahn shrugged. "Oh they left. I just scared them a little."  
  
"You scared them?" Noa looked into his eyes. Vahn was definitely lying, but there was something in his eyes that almost scared him. His eyes were not the same as they were. "Why?" Vahn only shrugged in response. Noa sighed. "I have to talk to their parents now and assure them that you were just trying to teach them a lesson."  
  
"Who said anything about a lesson?" Vahn said, with a straight face.  
  
Noa blinked. "What?" She mistook Vahn's look as if he was joking and awkwardly chuckled. "Funny. Hah ha. Stop making jokes at this time Vahn, I think you scared the children a little too much. I'm going to their parents and talk to them. I'll be right back." She kissed Vahn on the cheek, but once her lips touched his skin, there was something cold and distant. Vahn has never felt so cold... As if he was dead.   
  
Vahn nodded, but plastered no smile on his face. He watched as Noa crossed the lawn and through the gate. She closed the door behind her and never looked back, not even once before she left towards Jack's home.   
  
"In time... those people who call you 'demon' will bow at your feet," Vahn spoke, with the same, raspy and dangerous voice. He smirked and walked back inside the house. "Something must be done with those ignorant fools who dare call my Lord, Demon."  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
The darkness soon engulfed the land. Where was he? Why was he here? He opened his eyes with all his strength and looked around with tired eyes. The room was different than her remembered it to be. The walls were covered in brown, like roots from a tree and in the ceiling, there hung round, beehive-like materials that were held firmly by a sticky substance. At time it made him sick to look into the honey coloured substance, but at times, he felt relief that nothing has come out of those cocoons. He turned his eyes away from it, afraid that if he kept staring, his nightmares would come true. He felt half asleep and half awake, but he wasn't quite sure what the truth was. He tried to move his arms and legs, but there was something preventing him to do so. He looked down and found that he was being held firmly by the same sticky substance as the ceiling, but much thicker and harder, so he was unable to move. Surprisingly, he could breathe fine and that he was in no danger of suffocating.   
  
"Ah, I see you're awake," a voice spoke. He looked around frantically for the source of the voice, but could not understand where it was coming from.   
  
"Who-? Who's there?" His voice seemed shallow, but he didn't care, as long as he was talking and still breathing.  
  
"Someone you'll depend on from this day forward," it replied.   
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Well nothing much, but soon I'll need you for the final step. For now, just stay put, ne?" It felt as if the voice vanished like a person walking away. He stayed hanging to what appeared to be some kind of chamber and sighed. The voice no longer was present.  
  
"Who am I?" Clouding his thoughts was the face of a beautiful girl with bright green eyes smiling at him. Beside her stood a small child, waving towards him.   
  
"What took you so long?" the girl spoke.  
  
He was about to speak, when someone else spoke for him. He could feel the person speaking as if he was part of him, but HE alone was not speaking. This person they were talking to was the one who was talking, but not HIM. The voice sounded commanding and cold.  
  
"I had some business to take care of," he spoke, giving the girl a hug. He could see through these man's eyes. The boy attempted to smile but he could tell the little boy was pretending. A hand reached down to ruffle the boy's hair and the boy only flinched in response.   
  
"I just came back from their place, but you weren't there. How could you leave Cort alone like that?" The girl's voice sounded worried and upset, but he could tell she was trying her best not to be angry with this man.   
  
"Sorry," the voice spoke. "I went for a walk. I thought he went to sleep." He could tell this man was lying. What was he up to?  
  
This was not a dream. He was actually living in this man's body. But is he this man? Is he supposed to talk for this man? Think for this man? Move for this man? No matter what he did, he couldn't control this man. This man was controlling him. Was he? He didn't know for sure. He continued to watch as he noticed the girl feeling rather suspicious of him. Suddenly, he heard a faint voice in the distance.  
  
'I have to watch out for this girl,' that voice spoke.  
  
He was beginning to feel afraid. This was the same man talking in his head, but quite different. He thoughts were clouding his mind.  
  
'Soon, I will take this girl away from this boy. The Ra-Serus will never be able to stop me!'  
  
He shifted uncomfortably to another position and continued to listen.  
  
'Stupid Ra-Serus. Once I have this boy, I will summon the mist and conquer this world!' He could feel the man force a smile on his voice, then he spoke again to them. "Does it really matter now? Cort is safe, so let's get inside the prepare dinner." He wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder and took them back inside the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Getting more confused? Heh, heh, thought so! All right kiddies pay attention on the next chapter, because Noa will begin to act on her suspicion! See you next chapter!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Stranger Among Us

GoodGurl: All right, I know I haven't been updating, but who can blame me if I have to do homework and stuff? Sorry if I made you guys wait this long...  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - The Stranger Among Us   
  
  
  
Noa lay on her bed, thinking about yesterday. It was quite odd how Vahn 'taught' those kids a lesson. She glanced towards the man sleeping by her side. Even though she was happy that he had come back to her alive, she couldn't help but feel something odd about her lover. Every time he was near her, she felt a shiver run down her spine, like there was something 'dead' about him. Startled, Noa glanced at the arm that was now draped over her stomach. She erased the thoughts from her mind, thinking that maybe she was just hallucinating. She was probably too shocked that Vahn was alive at all, that her mind was playing tricks on her. She had no right to doubt the only person who loved her just the way she is.  
  
"'Morning," Vahn whispered in her ear.   
  
Noa felt his breath tickle the side of her neck that she couldn't help but giggle. "Morning," she replied back. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, before standing up to get ready, however, she was suddenly pulled roughly back down on the bed by a hand clasped tightly on her arm. Noa was suddenly on top of Vahn.   
  
"Where are you going?" Vahn asked. 'Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!' a voice spoke in his head. He kissed the nape of her neck, hearing Noa's giggle. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips, his tongue exploring every contours of her neck. He knew she was sensitive in those areas.  
  
Noa laughed. "Vahn!" She slapped his arm playfully, trying loosely to remove herself from him, but it was to no avail. His kisses were making her melt. Noa decided, at that point to play along, as she kissed him back with her own type of kiss, that she knew made Vahn weak.   
  
Vahn opened his eyes. Her kiss was making him feel... It was making him feel... good... His head started to spin and his knees were starting to buckle. The kiss was intense, that his eyes closed once again, to taste her.   
  
Suddenly, he pulled back, startling Noa. The kiss ended, but the taste in his mouth was still there. The taste of love and passion. Vahn stared at her, as if he was staring at her for the first time. "Noa..." he whispered.  
  
'Damn! Her kiss!' he thought. He had heard Vahn's voice- the voice that he dreaded to hear. He didn't need this. What he did in the first place was stupid. Kissing her like that was stupid.   
  
Noa looked closely into his eyes. She thought she saw the real Vahn there and by the time she had a chance to ask, something clicked in Vahn's mind. The same gentle Vahn was no longer there, as it was replaced now with cold, distant eyes. Without a word of warning, Vahn pushed her off of him as hard as he could, forcing Noa to land on her butt on the floor. The girl looked up at him in disbelief. He stared back at her, with his own expression of shock. What did he do? Why had he gone weak?   
  
Noa's eyes furrowed curiously. "What was that all about, Vahn?" She stood up, dusting off dirt from her butt with her hands and looked at him. "What did I do wrong?" She searched through his eyes.  
  
Vahn turned away from her. He had to say something, or else Noa will become more suspicious. "I'm sorry, Noa. I got carried away." He stood up and looked at her this time as she spoke. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Noa raised one eyebrow suspiciously, watching as Vahn stepped out of the room. She heard the front door open and then close. A few seconds later, Cort appeared in the bedroom, his eyes, so pure of innocence, looking up at his sister as she sat there paralyzed from feeling slapped on the face by the only person she trusted. The little boy's face straightened in worry.   
  
She felt like Vahn had literally crushed her heart.   
  
"Noa?" She heard Cort call her name, but she was too embarrassed by what had just happened. All this time, she had dreamed of Vahn, wishing for his return and when he returned, she regretted now of ever thinking he had returned as himself, when really- he wasn't himself anymore. He was someone else.   
  
To her, he had become a stranger.   
  
Her shoulders slouched for a moment, her eyes staring at nothing, but the wall from across the room. She felt small arms wrapped slowly around her and Noa looked up to find Cort kneeling in front of her, his face buried in her neck. Noa leaned her head down on hair, smelling the smell most boys get when they get cleaned up after playing in the dirt outside.   
  
"It's going to be all right, Cort," she whispered to him. She kissed the top of his head and wrapped her arms around the little boy. Oh, how she wished her words were true- that everything was going to be all right. If Vahn chooses to leave her, because he was sick and tired of her... 'It was going to be all right,' she told herself. Everything is going to be all right.   
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
"Dammit!" he cursed out loud. He paced around the dark surroundings.   
  
"You should've been careful..." a mocking, hollow voice spoke nearby. He looked up and found him there, with his hands still tied at the wall as he hung almost helplessly inside the cocoon made especially for him.   
  
Angrily, his index finger jerked towards the mocking man. "Shut up! You shut up!"  
  
"That's what you get for taking over my life!" He could see the man clenching his fists angrily at him, as if to say, 'and once I get down here, I'm going to kick your ass!' He could see in the man's eyes how frustrated he was with him, but he knew he couldn't let those eyes stop him from accomplishing his goal. He would have to get on her good side so she could trust him enough. It wasn't going to be easy, since he did almost fail. Her kiss... He touched his lips. Her kiss was intoxicating.   
  
As if reading his thoughts, the man moved his arms back and forth, attempting to reach out to him with his fists and hissed at him. "If you touch her again, I swear I will kill you!"  
  
Now, with a smirk, he folded his arms across his chest and looked up at him with his evil eyes. "And how exactly will you do that, Vahn? You're still tied up you know!"  
  
Vahn gritted his teeth in annoyance. If only he was paying more attention to whom he was talking to and where he was going, then he would never have been in this kind of predicament. He had woken up from a dream, read the man's thoughts as he spoke with the girl... the girl... Noa... He was remembering everything now. Remembering her face. Her eyes. Her smile. He remembered the first time they kissed four years ago. Has it been that long? Being stuck in the cocoon got him to remember, thanks to the man who was taking over his life. "I'll find a way out. You just wait you jerk!" The man, whom was still nameless to him, shook his head.   
  
"I don't think so. You see, if you leave this place, you wouldn't be able to survive anyway. Since you have no weapon and since this is an isolated place somewhere in the mountains, you wouldn't be able to fight your way through the monsters that still roam around the world."  
  
"What do you want with the boy anyway?" Vahn closed his eyes. The soulful eyes of Cort flashed in his mind. How could this man take the innocence of a child? Cort was still growing up. He may not be able to see him, but he hopes in his heart that Cort will grow up to be a normal young man... not the corrupted man they fought so many years ago who wanted to take over the world by summoning the mist. NO! He yelled in his head as a thought came into his mind. He was going to use Cort and bring the evil Cort back from the past to revive the mist! "Don't you dare touch the boy!"  
  
"Why shouldn't I? The Serus were a great creation from the Seru-kai. Why shouldn't they belong in this world with the humans? With the knowledge of humans and with the powers of the Serus, we will be combined into powerful beings." The man raised his arms in the air like a madman. "Normal people are just normal. Humans are weak when it comes to fighting against invaders."  
  
"You're the invader!" Vahn yelled back.   
  
The man laughed. "That's right, I am! A good invader, that is. I will create the most powerful beings and make use of them to protect invaders..." He smirked at Vahn. "Like me, as you say..."  
  
Vahn felt the evil surrounding this man. He could feel the evil aura deep in his heart. He wondered what made this man so angry to people. Why do so many maniacs go for power than instinct or morality? "You say you want to summon the Serus and combine them with people like us? You're too late..." The man jerked his head towards him as he waited for Vahn to continue. "All the Serus are dead, ESPECIALLY the Ra-Serus!" He watched to see if the man will be shocked by the news, however, as Vahn watched, he wasn't shocked or anything at all. Instead, the man folded his arms across his chest and smirked his usual smirk.   
  
"You're so naïve, Vahn, especially for a smart man like you." The man turned around, facing the solid, brown wall that was close to being cracked and glanced over his shoulder at the teenager. "This wall is the key to reviving the Serus again. Not just the normal Serus, but the Ra-Serus as well. In fact, this whole place is the gate to the Serus that have died many years ago. This place is the place where everything started."  
  
"Conkram..." Vahn whispered, finishing the man's sentence.  
  
"That's right. Cort is the last piece of the puzzle and he is the only one who can open the gate. After all, he IS the prince of Conkram. He is the one who gave birth to the mist!"  
  
Vahn closed his eyes. He had to get out somehow. He had to! Or the world would be in danger once again.  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
  
She reached for the phone and dialed the right number to Rim Elm. Noa waited for two rings, until a soft gentle voice answered. "Hello?" she spoke. Noa recognized the soft tone of Mei as she twirled the cord around her finger nervously.   
  
"Mei?" She could hear Mei worry on the other line. She couldn't blame her friend, after all, she did sound nervous at that point.  
  
"Noa? What is it? What's the matter?" she asked, her voice sounding concerned.  
  
The red head took a deep breath. She didn't know how she was going to tell her about Vahn- he's not him, that she was living with a stranger in the house. Noa took a deep breath, before finally telling her about what happened that morning and how Vahn has been gone for hours now, while tears flowed down her porcelain face.   
  
After about a few minutes or so of retelling the whole event, Noa waited for Mei's response. She was quite surprised, however, that Mei's answer was as kind as ever. There was no mocking tone in her voice when she spoke, no insults on how stupid she was being of thinking about Vahn that way. Instead, Mei, was as supportive as ever, telling her to calm down and that she was coming over soon. Noa hung up the phone and sighed. She was startled to see a shadow behind her. Noa suddenly turned around and noticed Vahn standing there. For hours, he was missing and she was worried.  
  
"Vahn!" Noa wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. "I was so worried! Why did you run off like that? Did I do something wrong?" She looked up and noticed his look. It was a look of pure malice. Malice? Vahn? "Vahn? What's wrong with you?"  
  
Vahn smiled. There was no point in wasting time now. Cort was almost there. The young innocent boy was close to seeing his true self... the Prince of the Serus. He had seen through the boy's eyes. He was almost there. His hand slowly reached up behind her towards a flower vase and, without giving Noa a second chance, smashed the vase on her head. Noa's eyes closed and she collapsed on the floor.   
  
"Sorry, Noa... You're just a bother to me now. It's time to take the boy home to where he belongs." The noise of the broken vase startled the boy from his rest. Vahn noticed Cort opening the door from his room and stepping out to find his unconscious sister on the floor. Cort's eyes opened in shock.  
  
"Vahn?" Cort spoke, his voice small and vulnerable. Tears streamed down his face, the moment he peered deeper into his sister's forehead that was now cut and bleeding. "What did you do?" How could Vahn do this? Noa loved him! Cort clenched his fists at his sides. He wished he were bigger than the man so he could punish him! Punish him for hurting his sister!   
  
Vahn walked towards him slowly. Cort was still on the innocent stage. Sooner or later, he's going to be his Lord... his Master. "Come Cort... let me take you home." When Cort did not move, his patience got to him. Vahn walked over to him quickly and grabbed the boy by the arm, then dragged him out of the house. Cort struggled, trying his hardest to kick him, but Vahn was far stronger than he and he was just a helpless little boy.  
  
"NOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the boy wailed. "SIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Poor Noa! Now you know that it's not really Vahn! It's really someone, who will still be nameless... pretending to be Vahn! And you also know that Vahn really IS alive! Confused? Well, keep on reading! 


	8. Beginning of the end

Note: Heh, heh, sorry if I haven't been writing the chapters. I hope I didn't make you all disappointed with me and I hope you continue reading the chapters. To be honest, I haven't been committing to writing, like my other stories. Sometimes I just run out of ideas and I get bored when I type out something just by making it up quickly. Sometimes I can't do that so please forgive me and yes, I am still alive. Anyway, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I swear that this time, I will continue on with my story. Oh yeah, there are new characters in this new chapter that's finally been introduced. You might be confused at first, but soon you'll understand.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Beginning of the end   
  
  
  
She woke up with a pain in the back of her neck. Noa moaned and looked up from where she laid. Something was not right. It was quiet-too quiet. "Cort?" she called. She sat up from the floor and looked around. "Cort? Vahn?" she called. She didn't remember what had happened except for Vahn coming back from God-knows where. She embraced him and then collapsed on the floor, her mind filling with darkness and nothing else. She glanced to her side. There was a broken vase lying beside her. Could it be? She thought. Could he have done this? How could he? Getting up on both her feet, Noa looked around, her heart pounding. Something was not right at all. "Cort?" she called again.   
  
No reply.  
  
"Noa?!" The red head jerked her head around, startled by Mei's voice as she entered the house without asking. She stepped inside, her eyes widening in fear when she discovered Noa's head was bleeding. "Noa! What happened to you?"  
  
Noa shook her head. She didn't know what to think anymore. Has the man she loves betrayed her? Has he been pretending all this time to love her so he could get close to Cort and kidnap him? No... if Vahn wanted to kidnap him... No, he wouldn't dare kidnap Cort. He loved Cort like his own little brother. She chose not to believe it. "Mei," she spoke. Her body began to shake in fear and in resentment. She felt betrayal, confusion and love at the same time towards the man. Why would Vahn kidnap Cort? What would be his reason? Maybe Vahn went after the man who kidnapped him. Yes, that must be it.   
  
"My goodness, Noa! The back of your head is bleeding!" Noa closed her eyes, pulling a chair from the dinner table. She sat down and sighed deeply, tears now streaking down her small face. How could this have happened? Was the man she was in bed with a stranger, pretending to be someone that she truly cared for? She felt something warm to where her injury was, but thought nothing of it. Noa looked up as Mei dabbed the bloody cloth back in the water, turning it to a red lake of deception and questions that could not be answered. Noa felt her heart lurch in disgust. Could the man be someone else? Not Vahn? Was Vahn really dead?   
  
"Mei... He- Vahn, he..." she paused, taking a long, deep breath from her already shaking body. How could she tell Mei? Mei would never forgive her for letting a stranger in the house, but how could she have known that Vahn was not 'Vahn.'   
  
"Who did this to you, Noa?" Mei looked into her eyes like a concerned older sister would to her little sister. She gently dabbed some more of the warm water against the back of Noa's head.   
  
With her question, Noa turned her head away and said nothing.   
  
Mei knew the answer, but chose to ignore that thought. Vahn could not have done this. He loved Noa too much to put a dent on their relationship and he made it clear before he left for the journey all those years ago to learn about the Serus after all three of the great warriors defeated the evil Serus that plagued the world, that he was in love with Noa all this time. It didn't matter to Vahn whether she can be annoying at times, Mei knew, Noa had good points in her that made men want to gravel at her feet. She shook her head, sweeping that terrible thought of jealousy of the girl who became her best friend- her sister. "Are you sure you saw the face to who did this to you?"  
  
Noa nodded quietly. She didn't want to say his name. She didn't want to think about it. Unable to keep her emotions dry, Noa placed her face in her hands and wept as hard as she could, her body shaking and her tears flowing violently over her cheeks and on her lap. Mei's eyes widened and like a sister, kneeled in front of her and wrapped her arms around Noa with comfort.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
The fate of the entire world lay in her hands. She would be the one to break the barrier that surrounded the evil inside the man's heart. Round, green eyes searched the dark room, waiting for the rest to accompany him around the screen that formed inside a crystal ball. They have watched carefully, this girl and her brother for many months now, making sure nothing happened to them. Now, it had gotten worse. It was their fault that they could not see through the man's eyes before. They were unable to tell if he was the real one or not, but they had to make sure. They had to sacrifice further to make sure, so they would not dissipate the wrong person. Now, the truth had come and it became far worse than they expected.  
  
He turned to one of his companions standing close to his right and nodded. Her long, brown wavy hair bounced as she turned her green eyes on him, her face filled with sorrow for the girl inside the crystal ball, the girl that forced admiration to show on her face. "Are you ready?"  
  
Liza nodded and sighed, turning her face towards the girl in the screen. "Why are you letting me do this, Arch? I thought you didn't trust me?" She looked back at him, her face expressionless and full of questions.  
  
Arch's mouth was straight and relaxed, as if he knew the question was coming. His soft, wavy, blond hair and dark roots in the middle, gleamed underneath the light that peeked through the small hole in the tent inflicted from the previous battle they had with their enemy. Scratches on the left side of his face from a wolf attack, completely destroyed that side, making him look hideous from the outside, but his blue eyes, soft and gentle, stared back at the eyes of the young woman he has known all his life. His good half of the face seemed to grin slightly at the girl. "You already know the answer to that, Liza. This girl trusts you and you have begun to trust her. It's also your job to protect her."  
  
The girl nodded, her mouth turning into a frown. "I understand that. But it was also your job to protect both her and her brother, am I correct?" she asked, without turning to face him.   
  
The other three, who stood silently as they listened to their conversation, glanced at Arch with questioning gazes. A man with long, brown hair stepped forward, staring at the side of his younger sister's face with a serious expression. "Liza, do what Arch has told you."  
  
Liza jerked her head towards her older brother, Kamen. "I have not said I would not. All I'm saying is if you have only done your job right..." She turned her face towards her face, "then this, would not have happened! You would not have to ask me to help you. Have you forgotten that I no longer belong here?!" Angrily, Liza stamped out of the tent and out into the open air, leaving her companions wondering about her attitude. What do they know? "I should have done this job alone," she spoke to herself. She would have. She was a better fighter than the other four. Her brother was an exception and so was Arch, but none of them were good at bonding with the other people that they were protecting than she was. The only thing Arch and Kamen were good at was fighting them with their fists and swords. How can her father let them protect them with their skills, she may never understand?   
  
"Liza, wait..." Liza sighed, pausing in the middle of a small road where horse carriages and people rarely went through. She did not turn to find out whom it was, until he had stepped beside her and looked at her with the same, soft, blue eyes. "I understand how you feel. You're angry at us for not letting you protect them all the time, but we had to see first if he was Vahn or not."  
  
"You dismissed me," she spoke, without turning to face him. "I was the right candidate to protect them! I had their trust and you all broke it with your little talks!" How can they have talked to each other about her without her knowing? Liza stomped her foot angrily and finally pivoted around to look at Arch, who was gazing at her with the same, gentle eyes. "How can you do that to me, Arch? I thought you loved me?"  
  
Arch closed his eyes. "Of course I do, that's why I had to do it."  
  
Liza raised an eyebrow, confusion glued on her face. "What-?" Before she could ask him some more, she felt Arch's strong arms wrapped around her small body. Liza gasped, startled, but as soon as Arch gently loosened his grip around her, she relaxed in his arms.   
  
"I couldn't let you fight him by yourself. We all know he's stronger than you, so Kamen and I decided that we demote you from protecting them. I wanted to protect you, Liza," Arch whispered in her ear. "You are not fully a Guardian yet."  
  
The girl closed her eyes. "What about those protecting Noa and Cort? Are you just going to leave them unprotected?" She gently pushed Arch off of her and looked into his face, one half, almost decaying, but she didn't care. Arch was a kind soul and she loved him. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. We have to tell them where they are!"  
  
Arch shook his head. "You know we can't. It defies the laws of Guardianship and if we break it we'll-" He paused as Liza raised her hand to stop him from talking.  
  
Liza shook her head in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, Arch Gorum! I understand everything about the laws of Guardianship and what would happen if we were to break them." She looked up, her face full of remorse and sadness. "You have to understand, Arch..." Liza turned her face towards the beautiful mountains up ahead. "If we don't do anything, those two will never be able to have happiness in their lives. They deserve some."  
  
Arch sighed. He knew he could not stop Liza from doing something. All these years, he stuck by her and protected her and it was all worth it. Liza was the kind of person who loved to protect people, that's probably why she got the license in the first place. He lifted up a hand and grabbed Liza's small ones and kissed the inside of her palms. "You are so sweet, Liza," he whispered.  
  
Liza smiled. "I knew you would agree with me. It's best that we tell her now. I can't lie to her anymore, Arch. She's my friend."  
  
Arch nodded. "All right, let's go."  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
She was curled on the bed, her eyes closed in fatigue and her back towards her. Mei watched her sleep, sighing as she closed the door behind her. She took a step forward to the kitchen and paused at the sight of a broken vase on the floor, her feet almost stepping on one of the shards that looked sharp enough to cut her toe.  
  
"How is she?" a deep voice spoke. Mei looked up and nodded, walking around the broken vase and met Gala by the counter of the kitchen. She had no other choice. She had to call Gala to bring her inside the room. The girl could no longer stand on her own two feet from the shock. With Cort gone and Vahn's possibly betrayal, Mei could understand Noa's feelings now. Noa felt pain from Vahn's deception and separation from her little brother whom she treated as a son these last four years.   
  
"She's sleeping," Mei answered, pulling a seat from the dining table and sitting down. She sighed, placing her chin on her upward palm, thinking about the girl's condition. "What do we do now?"  
  
Gala said nothing, as he lifted his elbow up from the counter and walking up beside Mei. He pulled a chair as well in front of her and sat down, then leaned back as far as he could and stared out the sliding door that let them see the sunlight from the outside. "I'm going to find Vahn and Cort," he whispered.  
  
Mei said nothing as she watched Gala stand up again. He headed for the front door, when he paused suddenly and turned around to face her. "I hear someone coming," he spoke to her softly. "Stay where you are." Mei obeyed and sat back down slowly, her heart pounding. Gala silently moved to the side of the door, clenching his fists, ready to attack anyone through the door.  
  
The knob twisted. Mei and Gala took silent in breaths and watched as the door slowly opened to reveal a small, figure, followed by a tall and large one. Mei gasped as Gala stepped in front of them, his fists high in the air, but before he could take down one of them, the large figure had him cornered between his hands, Gala's large arms pressed against the kitchen wall.   
  
The small figure closed the door behind them and Mei could now see their identity as Liza, the girl whom Noa mostly talked about and a man she did not recognize, who was pressing Gala against the wall, as if to protect Liza from harm. Liza glanced at her, the shorter girl's face, pressed with a serious look. "That's enough, Arch," the girl spoke.  
  
Immediately, the blond man let go of Gala, stepping back behind the girl and glancing towards Mei. Gala quickly ran beside Mei, his fists still clenched to protect the green haired, girl. Liza stared at Gala, shaking her head and lifting up her hands. "We're not here to harm any of you," Liza spoke to them.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?!" Gala spoke. "You come and open the door without permission?!" Anger rose from his throat and out of his mouth, surprising even himself from it. He has never been this angry all his life, but today was an exception. He was too angry about Noa's injury and her initial shock from it all. "You did this to Noa! You deceived her and stole Cort from her!"  
  
Arch growled, stepping towards the larger man, ready to strike him again, but Liza lifted up an arm to stop him from going any further. "We did nothing of the sort!" she replied. "We are here to protect Noa and Cort, not to destroy them!"  
  
"Then, why is Cort not here?! Why is Noa injured from possibly the one whom I trusted?!" Gala hissed, his anger still rising.  
  
Mei placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. Soon, Gala's heartbeat was slowing down and he looked at her gently. The girl took a step forward, her eyes trained on Liza with questions in her mind. "Who are you?"  
  
"We are Guardians and destroyers of Conkram," Liza replied. "We were assigned to protect the palace where the Prince and Princess lives and also to destroy the place where evil Seru grows."  
  
"Conkram?!" Gala spoke. "How can Conkram be revived? It was already destroyed by myself, Vahn and Noa!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, friend," Arch spoke, emphasizing the word, 'friend' as a word of disliking towards the taller man. "Conkram never died when you defeated the Seru-kai. It lingers in the blood of the one who summoned it and Kaseru is planning on reviving it any way he can."  
  
"The blood of the one who summoned it?" Mei and Gala spoke in unison. They glanced at each other, knowing of the answer.  
  
"Cort," a small voice spoke. All four of them glanced behind Mei and Gala and were surprised to see Noa was up and about once again, her face glowing in determination. "Show us where Kaseru is."  
  
Liza nodded. "This will be dangerous, are you up to it?"  
  
Noa agreed, shocking Mei and Gala. They watched her take another simple step, her eyes still full of that same determination. "If it's to bring Cort and Vahn... ALWAYS."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Woah! Confused yet? Heh heh, well I know that the Serus died, but what happens tho if Cort's blood WAS the key to reviving them again? And do you understand who Arch and Liza are? No? Well, too bad, cause you just gonna have to wait another chapter! Heh! Heh! Awww, don't worry, I promise I won't let you wait that long! 


	9. The end?

*Note: PLEASE people, please be patient! I know I'm slow, but you all have to understand that I am far too busy to think right now with everything that's going on in my life, okay? Thank you...I hope with what I said won't affect you guys of not reviewing anymore. There might be like two or three chapters left in this story, depending how it turns out. ^_^;  
  
  
Chapter 9 - The end...?  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want, Noa?" Gala turned his head towards the girl, his question answered by a slight nod. Noa approached Liza and Arch quietly and looked into the older woman's eyes.   
  
"Where are they now?" she asked.  
  
Liza placed a hand on her shoulder. "We promise to protect you with our lives, Noa. Once Kaseru is defeated, there will be no Kingdom for you, Princess-"  
  
"I don't care about Conkram!" Noa yelled, interrupting Liza. She slapped her hand away from her shoulder and looked at her angrily. "Don't call me Princess, Liza. I asked you a question! Where is he now?!"  
  
Liza nodded. "You know the place, Noa. It is where you grew up. If he's there, then both Vahn and Cort will be there as well."  
  
Noa's eyes glowed. "The mountain..."  
  
"Since Terra died in those mountains, her soul still lingers there and with a soul of a Ra-Seru still active, along with the blood of the one who summoned the Serus, combining them will bring back the deadly mist and the Serus," Arch explained. Liza glanced at Arch. He never mentioned anything else other than her spirit lingered. Noa, may never know the truth. Somehow, she'll eventually tell her.  
  
Gala clenched his fists, glaring at Arch. "Who is this Kaseru? Why does he want to revive Conkram?!"  
  
Liza turned to face Gala. "Conkram is the place where evil grows and Kaseru is one of them, that is why he is there. Long time ago, an evil sorcerer was sealed in the depths of Conkram's earth. He wanted Conkram for himself, but we... Arch and I and the many warriors who fought against him and his Seru henchmen and his power of his mist, sealed his fate into a tomb. With his power however, he was able to connect with one of the royal family..." She paused, glancing at Noa. "He was able to make contact with Cort when he was a child and persuaded him to open the tomb. But, it was not planned that Cort had a strong heart and had a will of his own. Cort alone released only the mist, revived it and was controlled by its power. Soon, the Serus were released, bringing havoc upon the world, but Kaseru was still trapped inside his tomb, never to be seen again."  
  
Mei gasped. "But... how did he escape?" She glanced at Arch to explain this time.  
  
"That is a mystery to us. We were awakened by the powers of the Earth and of the Genesis trees from our sleep and were sent to destroy Kaseru again. They never explained how they escaped, but they mentioned that someone of his blood line was able to release him."  
  
"Someone of his blood line? Are you saying that he had a child before he died?" Gala asked, clenching his fists tighter. Why did this have to happen to suddenly without him knowing? Why, the master of the monks did not know about this?   
  
"Yes, apparently. We do not know who, unfortunately."  
  
"Then, we've wasted enough time thinking about this. We have to go to the mountains and get them back..." Noa held a firm expression on her face, but everyone present knew she was in pain within, in pain for losing both the people she loves.   
  
When she said those words, Liza saw the determination in her eyes as well. 'You've grown up so much, Noa,' she thought. She looked at Arch and nodded, then turned back to the other three. "Then, let's go."  
  
"I'm coming with you too," Mei spoke up. Noa and Gala both looked at her, both shaking their heads. "Why not?" she asked, glancing at both her friends.   
  
Noa placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's much too dangerous for you, Mei. There are monsters that still lurk in that area."  
  
Mei sighed. "All right. Please be careful you two."  
  
Gala and Noa nodded in unison.   
  
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
  
"Hey kid... do you have something to say?" Kaseru turned his head from where he sat and glared at the little girl watching an unconscious Cort on the floor of the small, glass room. The girl looked at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"What have you done to him?" the girl spoke, frowning. She never wanted this. She wished she were never part of HIS family! Jack... "What have you done with Jack?!"  
  
Kaseru smirked, turning his eyes towards a body across from him, his head bleeding. "He would not co-operate, so I let him rest for a while." He smiled evilly towards the girl. "So if you do the same, you don't need to rest. Will you behave, Mari? I am... after all... part of your family." He stood up and approached the little girl in large steps. The girl, Mari was a better listener than her brother ever was. A tear flowed down Mari's cheeks and was unaware that Kaseru was watching her closely. She felt him sit down beside her, wiping her tears away with his large hand. "Don't cry now, Mari. As soon as the mist comes, I'll let you do whatever you want."  
  
Mari looked up, more tears coming down from her eyes. "Why do you want to hurt people? We're people!"  
  
Kaseru smirked, standing up. "That's where you are wrong, Mari... We are not like people. We are far greater beings than those stupid humans... You, me, your family and Cort. You see, Mari..." Kaseru turned towards the direction of Cort. He noticed that Cort was getting up and he made a smile of satisfaction on his face. "Cort made us so we can be with him, so we can part of him."  
  
"No..." Mari whispered silently, whimpering. "Mommy..."  
  
"There's no point in crying for your mommy, now, Mari. Thanks to your brother, Cort feels anger in his heart so the REAL Cort can come out of his shell. Look...he's getting up." Kaseru lifted up a hand and pointed to where Cort was. Mari looked up and gasped. Cort was now up, his hands by his sides, closed up into fists.   
  
"What? What's wrong with him?"  
  
Kaseru laughed. "He's just finding who he is, that's all. That chamber itself has memories of him when he was an adult and when he ruled over the mist. He is the Prince of Darkness after all. Our master!" He lifted up his hands triumphantly and cackled. "Soon, the humans will kneel at our feet and they will beg for mercy! Soon, the Serus will come!"  
  
"NO! I don't want the Serus to come! They are evil! We're not evil!"  
  
"Oh yes, we are!" Kaseru jerked his head towards her. "You see, Mari, we ARE Serus. We ARE the descendants of the Serus. Thanks to me, I was able to create a family more greater than humans itself and they ARE the Serus!"  
  
Mari stood up. "NO! You're wrong! We are humans, not Serus that would kill anyone in their path! We have emotions; pain, love, feelings that cannot compare to any other beings in the universe! We are humans, Kaseru!"  
  
Kaseru glared down at her. He kicked her by the side, sending her flying towards the spot where her brother was taken down. Mari fell unconscious. He shook his head disappointingly. "I thought I could trust you, Mari, but I guess not. You would have been the greatest heir to the throne of what will be my kingdom!" Kaseru turned back towards the glass chamber and watched as Cort grew in height, faster than light. His eyes and hair grew darker, his hair into a darker shade of brown and his eyes into a darker shade of grey. Kaseru smiled. "Soon, my master. Soon, you are once again the ruler!" Cort was the one. Since the moment he wanted to take him and make him free him, he knew Cort would be the one to bring his mists and his Serus to life. For a long time, for the years he has been freed, he had watched Cort from the day he became a man and kept himself secret from the Ra-Serus so he could see Cort in his eyes and watch him like a father watches his son. The moment Cort took one hold of a Seru and ordered it to do something, that's when Kaseru knew, he was the one...the one the prophechies had told him that one day, a master, far more greater than he will come. His master. "Master..." he whispered through the glass.  
  
Cort glanced at him, his eyes firm and hard against Kaseru's own. He walked to the door and knocked hard on the cold metal. Kaseru ran to open it and was greeted by a hard force against his stomach, sending him flying into the air. Kaseru stood up quickly, regaining from his pain and kneeled down in front of him. "Master, I have freed you once again. Let us open the gates of the mist and free it and free the Serus."  
  
Cort smirked. "Is this what you awakened me for?"  
  
Kaseru looked up. "Yes, Master. I have waited four long years to finally find a key to opening you and I found it in the boy inside you."  
  
"The boy?" Cort raised an eyebrow. "What boy?"  
  
"When you disappeared, Master, I did not know what to do and when I saw that girl with a baby in her arms, I knew it was you inside. I knew that if I made you remember who were before, then I could free you."  
  
"You... are you not a sorcerer?"  
  
Kaseru nodded. "Yes, I am, sir. But you are the Prince of Conkram and I bow before you, my Lord." He stretched his back and bowed even further on the ground.  
  
The man nodded. "I see." He looked up and found a man with blue hair unconscious and hanging on the wall. "Who is that man?"  
  
Kaseru looked up and nodded. "My Lord, he is the one who dares to defy me from freeing you. He wanted to keep you from coming."  
  
Cort smirked and approached the man slowly, studying the man. "He looks familiar to me, somehow."  
  
Damn! Kaseru thought. He must not remember his innocent self. I should have destroyed his innocent self and surround him more with his destructive self. "How is he familiar to you, my Lord?" He slowly got up to grab the large rock lying beside him. He had no other choice. If he remembers everything, even the man and his sister, then he has to kill the innocence in Cort. He slowly crept behind him, ready to strike him the rock, unconscious.  
  
"Do you dare let me forget my memories, Kaseru?!" Cort turned, forcing Kaseru to stop in his tracks, his arms high in the air with the rock in his hands. Cort's eyes grew angrier and with all his might, without even touching him, knocked him into the air. "How dare you!!! Is there something you wish to destroy of me?!"  
  
Kaseru gritted his teeth and sword underneath his breath. "No, not at all, Cort, Master. Now...Master, I wish of something in return for freeing you."  
  
Cort turned to face him. "What do you wish?"  
  
Kaseru grinned. "I wish to free my family, Master. I wish for you to find me the mist generator so once again you can be the master of this world."  
  
Cort stared at him. The older man's eyes seemed surreal in a way, seemed too good to be true when Kaseru stepped closer to him. He could hear the man's voice in his head; he could hear him speaking, as if his mind was no longer there. What was going on? he thought.   
  
"My Master, you will bring me the mist generator. Where is it?" Cort closed his eyes. Kaseru breathed a victory in his head. Yes! It was working! Just a little longer, your highness, he thought. After you find me the mist, then I can free you and you can rule with me. Kaseru stepped closer and slowly put his hands on both his temples. Cort's eyes became blank and his mind was not his own, but of Kaseru's. The older man now owns his mind. "Where is the mist generator, master?"  
  
Cort blankly turned and nodded, leading Kaseru to a dark wall, just near where Vahn was left hanging to the left. He pointed with no thought whatsoever and said, "Here lies what you are looking for," he spoke.   
  
Kaseru's eyes widened. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on that particular side of the wall. The different texture of it grew suspicion in him, the way it was harder than the usual soil in the wall. If it was not the one, then the wall itself would have withered away due to rainfall, but this wall did no such thing. It seemed solid from the many years it has been there. Kaseru smiled. "Yes! I found it! Soon, our family, Cort, will come through this wall and wreak havoc to those pathetic humans!"  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
  
Vahn opened his eyes, stirring in and out of his consciousness. He could hear a hiss from somewhere and when he turned, he noticed Kaseru and a man he has dreaded to see standing in front of a wall beside him. He wanted to open his mouth, wanted to cry out to Noa and wished he had come home to her instead of taking that job to find missing people in this mountain. He never wanted to come to this mountain, but his instincts told him that there was something going on in the mountain, the mountain where Noa spent most of her years. He wished now that he never listened to his instincts.   
  
"Yes! I found it! Soon, our family, Cort, will come through this wall and wreak havoc to those pathetic humans!" Vahn could hear the man talk. He grimaced, thinking of getting out of here and smashing the man to pieces, but how can he when he was strapped to a wall? 'Meta...' he thought. 'I wish you were here still.'  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
  
'Meta... I wish you were here still.' Arch paused in his tracks and looked up into the mountains. "Vahn? I can hear Vahn," he spoke out loud.  
  
Noa and Gala turned their heads and looked at Arch curiously.  
  
Liza stared at her boyfriend and shook her head, hoping none of the two could see her reaction towards Arch, however, and Noa had seen it. They were hiding something that they both were not telling. Liza glanced at Noa, who was staring at her, wondering what was going on, but she just smiled and nodded. "We Guardians can hear many thoughts and even pain from other people. That is one of the powers Legaia has given us when we were created to protect the planet. Let's move on." She walked pass Noa, dragging Arch along with her. She turned to him slowly and frowned. "Did you have to say that out loud?" she whispered to him.  
  
Arch sighed. "I'm sorry, it just came to me. Vahn needs my help."  
  
"We know that Vahn needs our help, so does Cort! You have to keep your personal feelings aside from all this, Arch, or our job as Guardians are over."  
  
"Liza..." Noa called. Liza and Arch looked at each other. "Liza!"  
  
Liza turned and smiled. "What is it, Noa?"  
  
"What's going on, Liza? Who are you?"  
  
The woman sighed. "Noa, if I tell you, then we will never be able to leave this world in peace..."  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Gala asked.  
  
Liza shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough. We have to get going."  
  
Noa and Gala looked at each other.  
  
  
  
  
****************  
  
  
  
He smirked. "Hmph! So you think you can get through this place easily, huh? Why do you, Ra-Serus, intend to help these humans when you can do so much better?" He watched them fight off a large monster he sent their way and enjoyed the show for a while, until Gala destroyed it with his powerful Art. He should send something bigger and more cunning than the previous monsters he sent, somehow, it was easy for them. "Hm...you're helping these humans, not only physically, but spiritually as well? Clever indeed." Kaseru frowned when another one of his creations was destroyed. He was getting bored with the show so he turned towards his mist generator wall and glanced at his dwarves digging a hall through it. "What's taking so long you idiots?!" He was running out of patients with the small dwarves he created. They were of no use at all. The only thing they were good at was digging, not listening to orders.  
  
One out of the seven of them turned and glared at him bravely. "We are trying as hard as we can, Master!" he hissed, pointing his shovel at him angrily.  
  
Kaseru smirked. "So you think you can just talk to me with that tone? I created you bumbling half-wits with my staff and I can easily kill you with it!" The dwarf's face faltered in disbelief. "Now, get back to work!" The dwarf obediently started digging again.  
  
It was another minute that another dwarf finally spoke, "Master! We hit the jackpot!"  
  
Kaseru sighed in relief, turning his whole body around to face them. He approached the wall quietly and placed a palm on it, feeling heat radiating from the soil. "I feel it. Good job, everyone! Now you can all go away!" He clicked his left hand together and the dwarves simply disappeared with a blink of an eye. "Yes!" He turned to face Cort, who was watching from behind with no thoughts. "It is done, Master! We can finally rule together this insolent planet and be one! We have found the Generator! I knew you would never let me down! Now...to open it!" He stepped back and pointed his staff towards the wall, closing his eyes suddenly to chant the password to opening the door to the generator. Before he could finish one last word, something sharp hit him at the side of his face. Kaseru cried in pain and turned around, the blood from the wound dripping down his robe.   
  
"It is over, Kaseru! Time to bring you home!" Arch stood, bow in hands, ready to strike the sorcerer again. Liza, Noa and Gala stood beside him and they quickly ran, with their fists and weapons ready to charge at any monster Kaseru sends towards them. Kaseru acted quickly, casting shield on himself to protect him and Cort and fired thunder towards Arch. Arch dodged that quickly, firing one of his arrows towards the ropes that were holding Vahn hostage on the wall. With accuracy, the arrow shot through the ropes, freeing both sides of Vahn's hands. Vahn fell on the ground hard, but the soft earth broke his fall and Arch felt relief coming through his heart. He noticed Kaseru with the corner of his eyes ready to strike him with another blow of thunder, but not before he forced his hand down with his arrow. "Gala! Quickly, take Kaseru down!"  
  
With one swift move, Gala grabbed Kaseru's neck, trapping him against the wall behind him, forcing Kaseru to let go of his staff in surprise. He glared at the older man who has been torturing Vahn and Cort's mind. "Time to pay, old man!" he whispered. Kaseru grinned, shocking Gala at his stubbornness.   
  
"No, I think you should pay!" Kaseru hissed, smirking. Before Gala could react, something strong and tall was gripping both his arms. Gala was force against the wall, thus, freeing Kaseru from his grasp and was forced to see who had trapped him.  
  
"Cort..." Gala whispered. Upon hearing Cort's name, Noa looked up and gasped at the sight of a tall man grasping his hand hard against Gala's neck. She opened her mouth to speak, but when she heard Vahn moan, she was forced to turn back to him.   
  
"Vahn!" Noa whispered. She hugged him as tightly as she could, tears running down her cheeks. She was glad he was alive. After all this time, he was trapped in someone's lair, tortured, who knows how long, by Kaseru.   
  
Vahn opened his eyes, his heart beating at the sight of Noa. "Noa..." He was glad she was here. He lifted up a hand and caressed her cheek, making sure he wasn't dreaming. "I'm not dreaming," he whispered. "You really are here."  
  
Noa nodded. "Yes, I am." She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Never again will she part from him. Never again will he leave her side.  
  
"Noa, watch out!" Noa looked up once she heard Liza's voice. Something bright and round was coming towards them. Gasping, she quickly stood up, lifting Vahn up with all her might, but he was too heavy and to tall for her to take him somewhere safe. The green ball was getting brighter and larger in her eyes. Vahn tried getting up as well, but his arms and legs were too tired to move. He had been hanging up that wall for three straight weeks now and he has not eaten right. "NOA!" the girl heard Liza scream.  
  
"Noa..." The red head looked down at Vahn, his mouth lifting into a sad smile. "I'm so glad to see you again, but go on ahead and leave me. I don't want to be the reason why you're not with Cort."  
  
The girl shook her head. "I'm not leaving you. I didn't come here to leave you behind. I came here to be with you and Cort." She grabbed both Vahn's arms, trying again to move him, but as she looked up, the same green light was coming closer and it was much too close for comfort. It was too late. Noa kneeled down beside Vahn and hovered her body over him so that only his face was showing. She wrapped her arms around him, shielding him from the dangerous light and from the falling debris that was coming off of the ceiling.   
  
"Noa, what are you doing?!" Vahn tried to push her off of him. "Run!"  
  
Noa shook her head stubbornly, closing her eyes in pain. "I'm not leaving you!!! It's not your turn to suffer because of me! You have done so much for me, even sacrificing yourself when I thought you were dead!" She wept, resting her face against his chest. She couldn't handle it. Why, after all the years of waiting, now that she has found him, she has to leave him again? If he has to die, then he has to take her with him, even if it hurts to leave Cort. Gala can still take care of him.   
  
Vahn looked down on her. "Don't do this, Noa. Don't do this to me. You dying does not answer your question of whether you and I can still be together. You still have to take care of Cort. You have so many things to do before you die."  
  
Noa shook her head again, this time, not answering. She just laid on top of him, closing her eyes in despair, not wanting to reply to the truth he had said. She could feel the power closing in, the force so large and so deep, that Noa felt like she was being pulled in.   
  
Suddenly, a shadow loomed over them. Vahn looked behind her and noticed a tall blond man standing just a few feet away from them. Soft, wavy brown hair was the last thing Noa saw before she prepared for pain. She heard a shout, a familiar voice shouting a name.   
  
"ARCH!" Liza yelled.   
  
Noa and Vahn looked up. Arch was standing, both his palms holding back the green ball, his eyebrows sweating in pain. "I got it!" Arch spoke, glancing behind him at the two. "Liza!"  
  
Liza nodded and ran towards them, but not before Kaseru made a move in, casting thunder on her. Liza jumped back and glanced at the man, glaring at him. Kaseru just smirked. Gala, who had no other choice, kicked Cort at the side as hard as he could, forcing the man to let go of him and coughed from the choke hold and put Cort unconscious by hitting him at the side of his head. Cort landed on the ground with a loud thud, but he was not injured. The same went to him as Kaseru cast ice on him. Gala stayed in on spot, frozen. Liza gasped. None of them could move. She could not cast fire on Gala to defrost him, because Kaseru was ready for everything to bounce back her attack with a reflect spell. She cursed quietly to herself and glanced at Arch, who was in pain.   
  
Arch closed his eyes. "Vahn... I promised I would come for you. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to talk to you again."  
  
Vahn looked at him curiously. Who was he?  
  
"You should remember me, Vahn," he spoke, reading his mind. "I was with you the whole time you battled Seru monsters and helped you gain their power."  
  
Vahn's eyes widened. It couldn't be. He's gone, he thought.  
  
"I am never gone. Not in a million years. Do you remember what I said before leaving Legaia? I told you that wherever you are, even if I am not there with you, I will always be with you, even if it means being reborn to another body."  
  
Reborn...Vahn thought. He remembered now. But how is that possible? How can a Ra-Seru be reborn into a person?   
  
"It is because of your heart, Vahn, of your hopes and faith in us that brought us back. Liza, Kamen and I ARE the Ra-Serus, reborn again to protect you three that battled to save the lives of the world. Noa... Terra said she will always be with you and she's right there."  
  
Noa opened her eyes and looked up over her shoulder. Liza was standing there, unable to move. Her eyes were set on her, lying there unmoving. "Terra..." She noticed the way Liza's eyes glowed green and how her hair had a silver glint to it, just like the time when Terra was just a wolf. However, despite the similarities, she was still in doubt.  
  
"I understand your doubts, Noa," Liza spoke. "I understand that I have not been there for you, but I have. I was there, watching you all this time, protecting you. I was Liza for you and you took all that trouble to be Giselle, while Cort had to be Zane." She laughed at herself. "You have grown so much. I want you to believe what Arch is saying. You too, Vahn and you too, Gala. We need your hope and your faith in us that we can do anything."  
  
"Then, I will put my hopes in all of you." Arch and Liza looked up at the sound of Kamen's voice from somewhere. Kamen entered the never-ending tomb and glanced at the people around him. "Tough crowd," he said jokingly. With quick speed and great power, Kamen blew the green force away from Arch's hand, relieving him from the stress and glanced at Gala. He quickly defrosted him and looked at Kaseru. "Kaseru, you are a disappointment to all the Ra-Serus."  
  
Kaseru gritted his teeth. "You Ra-Serus are a disappointment to all those Ra-Serus who sacrificed their lives to save other Ra-Serus! How can you say I am, when all I am doing is keeping our kind from the filthy, greedy hands of humans? That is all they want, Kamen! Don't you see? They possess our minds with our kindness and they use it as if we were dogs on a leash!"   
  
"You're wrong!" Liza spoke. She glanced at Arch, who was helping Noa and Vahn up on their feet. "Humans are not like that. They are good beings. There are those who want to save the world from evil. There are those who want to plant trees and relax in the sun."  
  
Kaseru glared at Liza. "And there are those who want to destroy us! Those three brainwashed you! They are nothing but dirt!" He lifted up his arm and jerked his head towards Vahn and Noa. "Chain Circle!" he yelled. Black clouds surrounded the two. Liza quickly moved to her feet, taking her side in front of Noa and crossed her arms together in front of her. The same applied to Arch, his arms were also crossed. Large daggers suddenly appeared around them, the sharp ends facing the targets. Upon his word, all daggers flew towards them, ready to kill them instantly. Arch and Liza glanced at each other and nodded and in unison, yelled, "Black hole!" A round black, circle, surrounded the two targets, forcing some of the daggers to be engulfed inside the black hole. However, Kaseru made it look like two or three daggers missed the targets, and when he moved his left hand, the daggers turned and faced the other way, towards the two Guardians. It was too late for Arch and Liza to move, when the two daggers pierced through their hearts. The two were in complete shock, so were those watching the brutal murder. Kaseru just laughed and watched the two fall to their knees. They fell on the ground face first, blood spilling on the floor.   
  
Arch reached for Liza's hand and held it in his, his eyes on her and her eyes on him. "Liza..." he whispered. "One last thing we need to do."   
  
Liza nodded. She knew what he meant. "Yes." Both of them closed their eyes and with their last strengths, cast a very powerful beam. Their bodies glowed and by the time all the power was transferred to one beam, a large white ball surrounded them. They opened their eyes again and looked at Kaseru, as if they knew what they were doing and smiled. Kaseru looked at them curiously.   
  
"It's over, Kaseru," Kamen whispered, wiping tears from his eyes as he watched his best friend's and his sister's aura fading away from the world as the large ball zipped towards Kaseru. It hit Kaseru like a time bomb, so he did not have time to react. Kamen pulled the adult Cort and the two children at the side for safety and cast shield on them and to Noa, Vahn and Gala. Kaseru yelled in pain and withered away along with the wall behind him. The light gleamed in seconds and died away. The echo from Kaseru's screams was enough to bear. Vahn wrapped his arms around Noa and waited for the screams to fade, closing his eyes. Was it really over?  
  
When the attack was final and when everything was silent, Kamen unshielded everyone and approached the spot where Liza and Arch ha died, their bodies now replaced with items, his eyes still holding that same sadness. He picked both the necklace and the ring up and looked around, making sure everyone was all right. Cort was back to the same four-year-old boy and the two children caught in this mess were stirring from their unconsciousness. Vahn and Noa were moving from their spots, while Gala was just getting over the defrosting part, his body shaking from the attack. First, Kamen approached Vahn and Noa and handed them the items, a golden ring with a red, oval stone on it to Vahn and a round, green gem necklace to Noa. "Take this," he said. "I am sure they wanted you to have it to remember them by."  
  
Noa looked at the necklace and frowned. Was she really Terra? How could she have doubted that she was Terra? She was. After all, she died for her. She sacrificed her life just to show her that she was the same Ra-Seru that protected her all those years ago. She glanced at Vahn, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.  
  
"It's over now. Kaseru can never walk in this earth again," Kamen spoke. He turned to the direction where Gala was, helping the children up on their feet and unfastened the belt around his waist. It was a black, leather belt with a blue stone in the middle. He handed the belt to Gala and nodded. "With Kaseru gone, I must now leave this world as well to meet my best friend and my sister. I give this to you, Gala. After all, you deserve to have this. I promised my Osma self I would."  
  
Gala stared at him, taking the belt from his hand. "Osma?"  
  
Kamen nodded and said nothing, before a light shone around him. He winked at his friend and faded like a dream. Gala watched the light take him into the skies and into the world where Ra-Serus go when they died.   
  
"Cort!" Noa ran towards Cort, who was just up on his feet and smothered him with a fierce hug, tears running down her cheeks. "Cort, I'm glad you're back!"  
  
Cort looked at her, confused. He didn't know what she was talking about, but he just hugged her back anyway. He felt another arm around him, this time, a bit larger. He did not need a reason to know who it was that was joining the hug, because once he felt the warmth of their bodies, he knew that he was home and that they were together again...all three of them. Vahn, Noa and himself.  
  
Noa closed her eyes. They were together! All of them! She was glad. Tears of joy covered her face and before she could stop herself, she wept in Cort's hair and smiled. "I'm so glad, we're all here. Thank you, Terra. Thank you, Meta and Osma. Thank you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Wooh! Finished! Now the last chapter would just be a short look on the upcoming sequel to 'What the future lies between us,' and that is...yes.... The continuation of the story, but this time, it's all about a certain someone...don't worry, it's not Kaseru! LOL. It's a surprise! :D 


End file.
